Secret Soul
by Emyjay
Summary: C'est la dernière année à Poudlard pour les maraudeurs! James essaie toujours de sortir avec Lily, qui refuse toujours Peter rêve de son amour de vacances et Rémus et Sirius sont troublés par la nouvelle venue à Poudlard qui ne laisse personne indifférent
1. Premier chapitre

La nuit était tombée vite ce jour-là. Une légère brume parcourait les rues donnant une atmosphère magique à la ville et les lampadaires laissaient çà et là des taches blafardes sur le sol. Dans le jardin de la maison, la brume humidifiait l'herbe et les arbres, les rafraîchissant après un été particulièrement chaud.

-JAMES ! TA VALISE ! NON MAIS QUEL CRETIN !

Le cri maternel avait sorti James de ses pensées, le faisant faire un bond de trois mètre.

-Maaaaamaaaaan qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?, demanda-t-il.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noir de jais ouvra la porte sur le visage de sa mère, plutôt mécontente.

-J'ai fait le plus beaux des vols planés grâce à ta valise, posée juste devant les escaliers.

James pouffa, l'image de sa mère volant dans les airs devant les yeux.

-Tu aurais dû prendre un balais avant de t'envoler, rit-il.

Sa mère soupira.

-Range ta valise, s'il te plaît. Sirius va revenir avec sa valise dans quelques minutes.

-À vos ordres chef !

Sur ce, il descendit sa valise en bas. Son père lisait la gazette du sorcier, fumant une pipe, devant la cheminée.

-Tu as fait de ta mère une véritable cascadeuse, dit-il en riant. Elle s'est réceptionnée de façon admirable. Un vrai samouraï !

-Et elle a failli me tuer ! J'ai fait un trou dans le plafond !Non seulement c'est un samouraï, mais elle est aussi une chanteuse d'opéra accomplie.

Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble. Soudain, on sonna à la porte. James couru à travers le salon, évita sa mère qui poussa un cri de surprise et ouvrit la porte.

-Patmol, mon amour, cela fait si longtemps.

Sirius le tapa dans le ventre.

-Imbécile, ça fait une heure que je suis parti.

-C'est trop long ! Je ne puis en supporter d'avantage, dit James d'une voix théâtrale.

-Quand Lily entendra cela ! Tu n'auras aucune chance !

James se figea. Oh sa Lily… Elle ne l'avait toujours pas accepté. Cela faisait depuis la première année qu'il l'aimait. Lily. Ses magnifiques yeux verts, sa chevelure de feu, ses lèvres si…

-James ôte ce sourire niais de ton visage et laisse entrer Sirius, le coupa sa mère. 17 ans et aucune bonne manière ! Et regardez-moi ses cheveux ! Tu ne voudrais pas que je les coiffe un peu ?

-M'man ! Laisse mes cheveux tranquilles.Bon… On va partir.

En disant cela, il avait enfilé sa veste. Il rapetissa sa valise pour la faire entrer dans le porte-bagages de la moto de Sirius et revint à l'intérieur pour dire au revoir à ses parents.

-Au revoir p'pa !

-A bientôt fils, dit-il en lui serrant la main. Essaie de ne pas faire trop de bêtise cette année.

-J'y veillerai Mr. Potter, dit Sirius en souriant.

Potter père lui répondit par un clin d'œil.

-Si seulement cela pouvait me réconforter, dit alors la mère de James. Essayez au moins de ne pas dépasser les 20 heures de colle.

Elle prit son fils dans les bras.

-Mon chéri, comme tu vas me manquer ! Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, envoie nous un hibou…

-Maman…

-Mais si c'est un hibou de Dumbledore qui m'annonce que vous avez encore pendant Rusard par les chevilles, je t'écorche vif, James Potter, le coupa-t-elle. Oh Sirius, pour Noël tu es le bienvenu chez nous !

Elle le pris lui aussi dans ses bras et ce contact maternel lui faisait chaud au cœur. Jamais sa mère ne le prendrait dans les bras de cette façon.

-Bien, dit-elle en essuyant quelques larmes d'émotions. Vous devriez partir maintenant. Arriver à minuit chez les Lupins ne serait pas très bien venu.

Elle les serra encore une fois dans ses bras, mr. Potter leur donna une tape amicale et ils partirent enfin sur la moto de Sirius.

-Décidemment, ta mère est une créature vraiment incroyable !

-Je sais Patmol… Désolé pour tout ce cinéma.

-Nan James… T'excuse pas… C'est tellement bon de se sentir aimé.

Après 10 minutes de voyage, ils arrivèrent devant la maison des Lupins. Lorsqu'ils sonnèrent, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un grand homme très costaud, les cheveux bruns grisonnants et surtout avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.

-Et voilà les deux gaillards ! Bienvenue ! Allez entrez, entrez ! On va passer à table ! REMUS ! TES AMIS SONT LAAAAA !

-Bonsoir, dirent Sirius et James en choeur, le sourire de M Lupin les contaminant. Le père de Remus était vraiment une perle.

-Ah Lunard, te voilà, s'écria James en le voyant descendre les escaliers, l'air fatigué.

-Oh, fit-il. Voilà deux fous de plus dans cette maison.

Ils se saluèrent tous et passèrent à table. Tout le petit groupe s'assit autour de la grande table ronde de la cuisine et mangèrent des spaghettis en parlant du dernier match de quidditch. Remus leur expliqua comment son père avait cassé son fauteuil sous l'effet de la tension lors du crash de l'attrapeur irlandais, James s'était mis en tête d'apprendre quelque technique du jeu des écossais et Sirius faisaient déjà les pronostics pour la finale. Ils parlèrent aussi des travaux à faire dans la maison de Sirius. En effet, cela faisait maintenant un an qu'il l'avait achetée, et il y avait quelques détails à revoir.

-Comme ta douche, dit James. Je n'ai jamais réussi à prendre une douche chaude chez toi !

-Et l'évier de la cuisine qui fuit tout le temps, ria Remus. C'est le désastre international quand on veut laver les assiettes !

-Moui, fit Sirius avec une petite moue. Il faudrait faire quelque chose…

-Si tu veux, dit M Lupin, je pourrais y passer… Histoire de commencer quelques travaux…

-Mais non voy…

-Mais oui, le coupa-t-il. Je ne travaille que le matin et le reste de la journée, je m'ennuie. Encore plus quand mon Rém's n'est pas là. Cela me changera les idées ! Et puis… Je suis le roi de la bricole moi !

-Oui, oui on a vu ça avec le fauteuil du salon, susurra Remus.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et s'arrangèrent. M. Lupin irait commencer les travaux chez lui et les garçons viendraient l'aider pendant les prochaines vacances d'été.

Vers onze heure, ils décidèrent de monter se coucher. Enfin… Ils n'allaient pas dormir… Ils ne s'étaient pas vus de tout l'été et étaient décidés à rattraper le temps perdu.

James leur expliqua qu'il était allé en France, voir Paris. Il y rencontra une charmante jeune fille s'appelant Céline. Après les commentaires assez lourds de ses deux amis, il les questionna sur leurs vacances.

Sirius et Remus étaient partis ensemble faire du camping près d'un lac, dans un endroit assez fréquenté par les jeunes. Remus eut sa période loup-garou sans faire de dégât et Sirius avait eu sa gueule de bois la plus monumentale.

-Et vous avez fait connaissance avec une fille, demanda James avec insistance.

Les deux compères détournèrent leurs regards.

-Non, non, fit Remus.

-Rien d'intéressant, dit à son tour Sirius.

Quelle étrange réaction ils avaient eue, pensa James. Enfin… Pour Remus, il avait l'habitude. Il n'étalait pas vraiment ses conquêtes. Sirius, par contre, avait l'habitude de bomber le torse et de se pavaner en déballant ses prouesses.

-Eh bien vous aurez plus de chance cette année, peut-être, dit James.

Puis il pris une voix très aiguë.

-Ooooooh Sirius Blaaaaaack ! Il est si beauuuuuu, t'as vu ses long cheveux noirs ? hihihihi ! Ses yeux griiiis ! Et puis le préfet ! Rémuuuuuuuuuuus ! Son catogan de cheveux bruuuun ! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! 3

Remus et Sirius sautèrent sur lui pour l'étrangler. Il est vrai qu'ils avaient un charme particulier qui faisait tomber les filles comme des mouches. Mais là n'était pas la question. Pour le moment c'était : A mort Potter l'imbécile. Au bout d'une heure de bataille, Sirius sortit vainqueur et s'effondra de sommeil, tout comme les vaincus. Il est clair que le réveil allait être dur.

Le lendemain matin, ils se rendirent à la gare King's cross, sur la voie 9 ¾. Là-bas, ils retrouvèrent tous leurs amis. Ils discutèrent un moment sur la voie avant de monter dans le train. Une fois dedans, James entrepris de chercher Lily. Il revint défait auprès de ses amis. Une fois encore, il s'était pris un râteau. À la moitié du voyage, Peter fit son apparition dans leur compartiment. Il leur raconta ses vacances en Suisse, les montagnes et tout ça… Ainsi que Lena, la petite vigneronne vaudoise.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle se fatigue à vendanger alors qu'en un tour de baguette, elle peut récolter tout son raisin, fit James.

-Je lui ai dit la même chose, répondit Peter.

-Et, demandèrent les trois autres en même temps.

-Elle m'a dit que boire un vin sans l'avoir vendangé à la main était un affront à Bacchus, répondit-il. Elle a ajouté aussi « le travail donne soif… Parfait pour un vigneron »

Ils pouffèrent de rire ensemble.

-Ah ces suisses…. Des acharnés du travail bien fait, dit James.

-Tant qu'ils font du chocolat, ça me va, dit Remus.

-Les belges sont bien meilleurs chocolatiers qu'eux, ajouta Sirius.

-Tu connais un truc meilleur que le Toblerone, couina Peter.

-Cette chose avec du miel et du… du… Nan mais ça va ou quoi ?? T'as déjà mangé des pralines belges ?

Et ils débattirent sur les pralines et le toblerone le reste du voyage.

Quand ils arrivèrent, les quatre amis étaient morts de faim. Le fait d'avoir parlé de chocolat pendant le voyage leur avait ouvert l'appétit. Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.

-Aaaaaaaah, enfin assis, dit James.

-Tu as passé trois heures assis. Le petit voyage de la gare jusqu'au château serait trop long pour toi, siffla une voix féminine derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit Lily. Toujours ses cheveux de feu, toujours ses yeux verts et toujours son rire cristallin.

-Mais te voir me redonne tant d'énergie, lui répondit-il d'un air enjôleur. Un mot de toi et je sui…

-Même pas en rêve, James Potter, le coupa-t-elle.

-Trop tard, rit Remus

-Si tu savais tout ce qu'il avait rêvé à propos de toi, dit à son tour Sirius.

-Ark, tu me dégoûtes Potter !

Et là-dessus, elle partit.

-Imbéciles ! Crétins ! Espèces de Pitiponks à pois verts !

-Ouuuuh ! Attention, rit Peter, Potter s'énerve !

James voulu crier encore un moment, mais le directeur imposa le silence. Il leur souhaita la bienvenue, déclara son pré discourt et fit entrer les premières années. La répartition eut lieu. Chaque élève était accueilli par un tonnerre d'applaudissement. A la fin, Dumbledore continua son discours.

-Quand finira-t-il son stupide discours, dit James de mauvaise humeur.

-Tu n'est pas le seul à avoir faim, James, dit Remus. Sois patient.

-Mais…

-C'est bientôt fini, le coupa Sirius. Regarde !

-Et avant de vous dire bon appétit, continuait le directeur.

-Mais c'est pas vraiiiiiiiiii, dit James en laissant tomber sa tête sur la table.

-Je voudrais vous présenter une nouvelle élève en septième année, qui fera partie de la maison Gryffondor.

-Nouvelle élève, fit James en relevant la tête, intéressé.

-Miss Julia Valmont, qui nous vient d'Europe !

Tout le monde applaudit. Dumbledore avait tendu la main sur la jeune fille.

James vit alors quelque chose d'étrange chez Remus et Sirius.

Les deux amis avaient soudainement le visage grave. Ils détournèrent leurs regards l'un de l'autre.

-C'est pas possible, dit alors Sirius.

-Si, murmura Remus. C'est Julia…


	2. Deuxième chapitre

La jeune fille que tout le monde acclamait était assise à côté de Lily

La jeune fille que tout le monde acclamait était assise à côté de Lily. Elle était surnaturelle.

Ses longs cheveux bruns, presque noirs, tombaient jusqu'à ses reins et une frange s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de ses yeux qui ressortaient. Ils étaient bleus ou gris, James ne put les voir clairement, ce dont il était sûr c'est qu'ils étaient presque transparents. Son teint était très clair, comme le lait, son nez était fin et sa bouche détonnait tellement avec son teint qu'elle en était rouge sang. Elle souriait et remerciait tout le monde, cependant, James remarqua que son sourire était triste… ou bien fatigué. Elle était jeune et avait pourtant l'allure d'une grande dame.

-Julia ? La Julia de vos vacances, demanda Peter, sortant James de ses pensées.

Comment ça, la Julia de vos vacances… Ils ne lui avaient rien dit…

-La Julia de vos vacances, demanda James de méchamment pendant que ses deux amis se servaient à manger. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait rien eut de bien intéressant…

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler, soupira Sirius.

-Mais Peter a l'air d'être au courant lui… Allez Peter raconte-moi tout, puisque ces messieurs ne veulent pas me le dire.

James était rempli de rage. Pourquoi lui avaient-t-ils mentis au sujet de ces vacances ?

-James je ne sais pas si…, dit Peter en regardant Sirius

-Vas-y Peter, lui dit Remus.

-Mais je…

-Vas-y Peter, cria James.

-Bien, sursauta celui-ci. Euh… Eh bien…Sirius et Remus sont allés camper… Et euh là-bas ils ont fait connaissance avec une jeune fille, Julia. La Julia ici présente. Et euh eh bien… il se trouve que…. Enfin qu'ils se soient… euh… battus… pour elle.

James était abasourdi. Remus et Sirius. Les deux amis les plus attachés l'un à l'autre. Se battre. Ils s'étaient battus ! Et ils n'avaient rien dit à James. Rien.

-Donc à Peter vous lui dites tout et à moi rien, demanda James sur le point d'exploser.

-Ce n'est pas ça, commença Remus.

-Cette histoire a bien failli nous détruire, on a voulu l'oublier, termina Sirius.

-Je ne vois toujours pas où est la raison qui fait que vous ne m'ayez rien dit ! Pourquoi Peter le sait ?

-En rentrant, on a croisé Peter à la gare. Il a vu qu'on avait des bleus au visage, il a demandé, on a répondu. C'est tout. Maintenant lâche l'affaire James, dit Sirius d'une voix forte.

Jusqu'à la fin du repas, ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot. James allait leur en vouloir, Sirius le savait bien. Comme à chaque fois, il oublierait vite, mais il du avouer que cette fois, ils y étaient allés un peu fort… Car il est vrai que d'entendre que lui et Remus s'étaient battus était plutôt invraisemblable.

A la fin du repas, ils montèrent dans les dortoirs. Remus accompagna les premières années et dû, tout comme Sirius, supporter les gloussements des filles dans leurs dos. James rit et imita les groupies du club RAS :OG… autrement dit le club Remus And Sirius : Our Gods. Les deux visés attendirent d'être dans les dortoirs pour pouvoir faire sa fête à Potter. Les lits étaient renversés, les coussins volaient… C'était un véritable champ de bataille où tous les garçons s'étaient transformés en lanceurs de coussins. Ce fut une soirée grandiose, mais James remarqua que l'esprit de Remus et Sirius était à quelque part d'autre… dans le dortoir des filles peut-être.

Le lendemain matin, James était en retard au cours. Après avoir pris le petit-déjeuner, il était remonté dans les dortoirs, s'étendre un peu et il s'était endormi. En courant jusqu'à la salle de classe, il entra en collision avec quelqu'un.

-Oh, désolée, dit la personne en ramassant ses affaires.

-Non c'est moi… Faut pas rester planté dans les couloirs ! Les cours ont commencé !

-Oui je sais… mais je suis un peu perdue !

James releva la tête. C'était la fameuse Julia. Elle était vraiment très belle.

-Tu n'étais pas avec Lily, demanda James.

-Si… enfin… Je suis allée dans les dortoirs chercher mon livre et… Voilà quoi…

-Je vois… Et si on allait en classe ensemble, dit-il en tendant son bras.

-Oui ! Comment t'appelles-tu au fait ?

-James Potter, dit-il fièrement.

-Oh je vois.., dit-elle avec un sourire.

-C'est quoi ce "Oh je vois" ?

-Je suis amie avec Lily, mon cher ami. En 24 heures elle m'en a dit des choses sur toi, rit-elle.

-Gentilles j'espère, demanda James. Il espérait tant que Julia lui en dirait plus.

-Ah, fit-elle. J'sais pas….

Elle souriait en haussant les épaules.

-Dis- moi James.

-Oui ?

-Tu es bien l'ami de Sirius et Remus ?

-En effet, je le suis.

Elle paraissait mal à l'aise. Elle se mordit la lèvre puis demanda très vite :

-Sais-tu s'ils sont fâchés contre moi ?

James ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il savait que l'histoire qui s'était passée entre eux les avait chamboulés… Mais dire s'ils lui en voulaient… Impossible.

-Ouh tu réfléchis longtemps, dit-elle en riant. Ils m'en veulent alors ?

Il lui répondit le plus franchement du monde.

-Vraiment, je ne crois pas. Ce n'est pas leur genre. Si tu avais tenté de les assassiner avec une tronçonneuse, là oui, je pense qu'ils t'en voudraient… Mais là.

Elle le regarda fort surprise de sa réponse. Une tronçonneuse ? Avait-elle bien entendu ?

-Mouais, la tronçonneuse c'est passé de mode, dit-elle avec une petite moue. Maintenant on fait d'autre chose…

-Comme quoi ?

Elle se glissa derrière lui.

-On vient sournoisement derrière la victime… Et on l'étrangle doucement !!

Elle s'empara de la gorge de James et fit mine de l'étrangler. Il se débattit gentiment.

-Quelle délicieuse conversation nous avons là, rigola-t-il. Je te propose de la continuer à midi. Viens vers nous pour manger !

-Tu… Tu es sûr Je veux dire, pour Sirius et Remus.

-Mais oui, dit-il en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Oh ! Et tu pourrais… je ne sais pas moi…

-Amener Lily avec moi, je présume ?

Il laissa passer trois secondes avant de crier :

-BIENVENUE A GRYFFONDOR !

Et ils entrèrent en classe.

James subit les foudres de Sirius. Pourquoi l'avait-il invitée ? Remus arriva à le calmer. Après tout, c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Oui, il y avait eu un problème entre eux trois, mais c'était fini maintenant.

Au début du repas, l'atmosphère était quelque peu tendue. Personne ne parlait et James et Peter se regardaient, désespérés. Puis une idée traversa l'esprit de James : Tout le monde riait lorsqu'il se prenait un râteau de Lily. Alors, bien que cela ne l'enchante guère, il dit à Lily :

-Oh Lily, mon amoûr ! Ma muse ! Ne voudrais-tu point te retirer avec moi dans une classe déserte et meWAÏÏÏÏÏÏE !

Lily, qui se trouvait à côté de lui, lui donna un coup de pied majestueux sous la table.

-Merlin !! Tu m'as estropiéééé ! aaaaaiïïïïïeuuuuuh !

-Eh ben c'est du joli, James, dit enfin Sirius. Tu pleurs à cause d'une fille ! Quelle chochotte !

-Nan mais vous avez vu ce qu'elle m'a fait ? Cette fille est grandiose !

-Je dirais même plus, mon cher

-Attention, Potter ! Tu pourrais t'en prendre encore une, dit Remus à la place de Lily.

-Et je ne sais pas où pourrait atterrir mon pied cette fois ci, dit-elle menaçante.

-Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeoooooooooow, miaula James.

Cela déclancha une crise d'hystérie dans le groupe. Lily avait été prise de court par ce miaulement et s'était figée, l'extrême surprise sur son visage. Ce Potter… Un gamin fini pensa-t-elle. James et Peter se détendirent. Il avait réussi à casser la tension et c'est ainsi que le repas se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

L'après-midi, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards eurent le cour de potion. Tout se passait bien au début. Le professeur expliqua ce qu'ils allaient étudier cette année et les élèves ne suivaient pas tellement jusqu'à ce qu'il explique que tous les cours, les élèves seront en groupe de deux élèves des deux maisons différentes.

Les élèves s'exclamèrent d'une seule et même voix. Mettre un Gryffondor et un Serpentard dans la même pièce était déjà très risqué, mais les mettre ensemble, côte à côte pendant une heure serait un cocktail explosif.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, je ferai fi de toutes remarques, dit le professeur.J'ai déjà fait les groupes, lorsque je dirai vos noms, vous vous mettrez en groupe. La discutions est close !

Quelques élèves encore exprimèrent leur désaccord, mais, comme l'avait dit le professeur de potions, il ne s'en préoccupa pas.

-Sirius Black et Narcissa Black.

Quelle chance, pensa Sirius… Sa cousine bien aimée.. La dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé, il avait cinq ans et il venait de lui casser sa poupée. Bonjour la famille.

-Lily Evans avec Severus Rogue !

James grinça des dents…. Servilo allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure… Il aurait pu choisir n'importe qui.. Mais c'est tombé sur Serverus !

-Remus Lupin et Jenny Clever.

Remus lui était tombé sur son homonyme de Serpentard. A chaque conseil des élèves, c'était une véritable guerre qui se déclenchait entre eux.

-Peter Pettigrow et Anna Manson.

Peter couina de peur…Anna Manson était connue pour avoir cassé le bras d'une de ses camarades parce qu'elle l'avait "regardée en louchant".

-James Potter et Rodolphus Lestrange.

James se dit qu'il lui serait impossible de ne pas lui envoyer sa table sur la figure. Lestrange était connu pour être sans pitié avec les moldus et les amis des moldus… Parler de Lily allait forcément arriver sur la table, et, forcément, les coups de poing allaient pleuvoir.

-Julia Valmont et Lucius Malfoy.

Comme elle venait d'arriver, Julia ne savait pas à qui elle avait à faire. Lorsqu'elle le vit approcher, il fit forte impression sur elle. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds, ses yeux gris, froid comme la glace et cette aura de monarque, il la fit frissonner…

Le cour se finit sur un devoir à rendre pour le lendemain et tous les groupes se séparèrent très vite. Les élèves, d'assez mauvaise humeur partirent vite et apprirent que leur prochain cour était annulé : Le nouveau professeur de Divination avait lu dans sa tasse que mars avait caché Uranus. Il allait y'avoir du grabuge dans l'air. Poussant quelques cris de joie, on se dispersa dans les couloirs. Certains allaient aux dortoirs, d'autres dans le parc.

-Enfin une bonne nouvelle dans cette journée pourrie, s'exclama James.

-Merlin ! Je vais me faire tuer par Anna Manson, pleurait Peter.

-Oh pour moi le groupe me va bien, dit Lily en souriant.

-Pour Servilo aussi ça doit bien aller, siffla James.

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, lui cria-t-elle.

-Et moi alors ! J'suis parti de la famille pour me retrouver coincé avec ma cousine pendant les cours, fit à son tour Sirius. Et pour Remus aussi c'est pas triste.

-Je sens que les soirs de conseils des élèves vont déborder sur mes heures de potion, soupira Lupin.

Puis ils se retournèrent tous sur Julia. Elle sourit intriguée puis dit :

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je ne le connais pas ! Je ne dirai rien sans le connaître.

-Mais c'est une véritable ordure, s'écria Sirius. Un rat, un imbécile, un incapable, un horrible monstre sanguinaire…

-Oui nan mais là tu force un peu Sirius, dit Remus.

-Rem's ! Tu le défends ?! Il est tellement…

-Derrière toi, le coupa Peter.

Sirius se retourna face au Serpentard.

-Que fais-tu là ? Tu nous espionne ?

-Il vient me voir pour aller à la bibliothèque, dit Julia sèchement. Alors calme-toi, respire et laisse-nous travailler. A tout à l'heure.

Elle laissa ses amis sans voix. De rage, Sirius frappa contre le mur et monta dans les dortoirs, Remus alla à la bibliothèque, certain que Jenny ne ferait jamais le devoir, Peter accompagna Sirius, et James proposa à Lily d'aller se balader ce qu'elle refusa. Il partit alors en direction du terrain de quidditch pour s'entraîner.

Julia et Lucius s'installèrent à la bibliothèque. Elle le regardait avec curiosité, quelque chose en lui la titillait. Sentant qu'elle le regardait, Lucius dit avec un sourire:

-Je ne me suis pas présenté, c'est cela qui t'intrigue ?

-Oh non non, elle rougit. Tu as une sacrée prestance.

-Tiens ! Tu es directe au moins toi !

-Oh désolée, elle rougit encore plus.

-Ce n'est rien. C'est très drôle en fait. Bon je me présente : Lucius Malfoy, pour te servir.

Il lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Ju… Julia Valmont, essaya-t-elle d'articuler troublée. Sa main était si chaude autour de la sienne.

-D'où viens-tu ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait croire que je ne suis pas anglaise ?

Il eut un petit rire.

-Tu as un fort joli accent étranger… Français je dirais. Valmont n'est pas un nom très anglais aussi… Et surtout… Le directeur nous l'a dit dans son discours.

Julia se mordit la lèvre en souriant.

-Je l'avoue… Je suis française et italienne.

-Italienne, demanda-t-il surpris.

-Sì, lui répondit-elle.

-Allora parleremo italiano tra noi ?

-Se vuoi.

-Oh merlin, je crois que mes connaissances d'italien ne vont pas bien loin. Jusque-là tout va bien, mais si on continue, je risque de sécher.

Julia rit à son tour.

-Eh bien on va y remédier ! Allez répète après moi : Sono il ragazzo coi capelli biondi e gli occhi grigi.

-Io sono, répéta Lucius, il ragazzo coi capelli… Eh ! Pourquoi tu ris ?

Julia était morte de rire. L'accent de Lucius était désastreux. Ils rirent encore des heures à la bibliothèque et se racontèrent leurs vies, leurs hobbies, leurs peurs et leurs joies. De temps à autre, ils se touchaient le bras ou se prenaient la main.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas que non loin de là, Remus les regardait triste et jaloux.

"Ne la touche pas, Lucius. Elle est trop bien pour toi."

A chacun de leur rire, le cœur de Remus saignait.

Alors nous parlerons italien entre nous ?

Si tu veux

Je suis le garçon avec des cheveux blonds et les yeux gris.


	3. Troisième chapitre

La relation entre Julia et Lucius devint de plus en plus intime et ils se voyaient chaque jour

La relation entre Julia et Lucius devint de plus en plus intime et ils se voyaient chaque jour. Au parc, aux cours, à la bibliothèque… Au fil du temps, ils étaient devenus plus que des amis. Ils pouvaient presque deviner les pensées de l'un et de l'autre.

Ce qu'il se passait entre eux n'était pas du goût des autres. Les amis de Lucius lui disaient que Julia n'était pas une bonne relation, après tout, on ne savait pas d'où elle venait. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait avant de venir à Poudlard ? Lucius, lui, s'en fichait, il le savait d'où elle venait : de France. Il savait qu'elle avait été l'élève de grands sorciers et qu'elle était digne de confiance.

Pour les amis de Julia aussi, cette amitié était incompréhensible. Ils lui racontaient combien il était méchant, traitant chaque moldus de sang de bourbe. Le sujet Malfoy atterri sur la table, lors d'un repas.

-Dis- moi, Julia. C'est quoi cette poudre que tu mets dans ton verre à chaque repas, demanda Peter.

-Médicament, lui répondit-elle en buvant son verre. Je suis malade depuis toujours. Mais rien de grave, rassure-toi ! Juste un manque de fer... Bien ! Je vais aller travailler.

-Avec Lucius, demanda Sirus.

-Dites-moi, pourquoi vous n'aimez pas que je travaille avec lui ?

-On ne veut pas qu'il t'empoisonne, dit Peter. Il est tellement…

-Il est arrogant, s'écria James. Il se croit supérieur à tout le monde. Il traite Lily de sang de bourbe !

-Oui, d'accord, fit Julia en baissant les yeux. Il n'est pas gentil avec les enfants de moldus, c'est un gros défaut.

-Énorme, dit Peter à son tour. C'est un ignoble petit c…

-Bon, le coupa Julia. C'est un énorme défaut, mais on ne parle pas du tout de ça ! Il est tout à fait gentil avec moi. On parle de littérature, de musique, de théâtre…

-Julia, je te le redis encore une fois, tu ne devrais pas t'approcher de lui.

Cette fois se fut Sirius qui parla. Jusque-là il n'avait rien dit.

-Et pourquoi je devrais t'obéir, demanda Julia surprise.

-Ce n'est pas un homme pour toi, lui répondit-il énervé.

-Oh ! Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Calmez-vous, voyons, supplia Lily.

-Lily te mêle pas de ça, lui dit Sirius avec méchanceté.

À présent, il était plus qu'énervé. Il était hors de lui.

-Non mais ça va pas, s'écria Julia en se levant. Qu'est-ce qui te permet de me dire ce que je dois faire ?

Les autres commençaient à avoir peur. Ils assistaient impuissants à une énorme dispute.

- Je sais qui il est, dit Sirius en se levant à son tour. Ne t'approche pas de lui !

-Mais laisse-moi tranquille !!

-Non, tu vas m'obé…

Remus avait refermé son livre avec une telle violence que Sirius fut coupé dans son élan. Il se leva et partit d'un pas rapide.

-Content, j'espère, dit Julia en mettant ses affaires dans son sac. Ne te mêle pas de ma vie, Sirius Black !

Sur ce, Elle partit aussi.

-Non mais c'est quoi cette fille, s'écria Sirius en donnant un coup de pied à la table.

-Tu sais… Tu y es allé un peu fort, dit James. Avec elle et Lily.

-Oui, dit Peter. Un peu trop possessif.

-Mais, commença Sirius.

James le regarda avec air air lourd de sens. Son ami se calma et s'excusa.

-Désolé Lily, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine.

-Oh je survivrai, lui répondit-elle. Mais j'ai un conseil à te donner. Si tu l'aimes autant, tu

devrais agir vite. Elle est très en vue Julia, surtout ces temps-ci.

-Comment ça, lui demanda-t-il.

-Regarde !

Il se tourna vers la silhouette de Julia. Presque tout le monde, garçon ou fille, se retournait à son passage. Il se dit que c'était normal, elle dégageait quelque chose de tellement attirant.

-Et alors, je ne l'aime pas !

-C'est ça à d'autre, fit James.

-Qu'est-ce que t'insinues Potter ?

-Cela fait un moment déjà qu'on a remarqué ce qu'il se passait entre vous, dit Peter. Toi et Remus, vous ne supportez pas le fait qu'elle discute avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tu sais, j'ai vécu ça avec Léna… Quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle et je sortais ma baguette, prête à faire un…

-Peter, stop, l'arrêta Sirius. Je ne l'aime pas !

Il ne sut pas mentir sur ce point-là. Il l'aimait à la folie. Son cœur était rempli de Julia. Quand il la voyait, il sentait une douce chaleur l'envahir, son cœur explosait et son esprit se brouillait. Il aimait Julia. Il l'aimait à en mourir.

Pendant ce temps, Julia s'était mise à la recherche de Remus. Il fallait qu'ils parlent de ce problème. Cela devenait insoutenable. Il devait être à la bibliothèque, pensa-t-elle. C'était son endroit préféré, et en effet, elle le trouva dans l'un des rayons. Il était assis à une table, entrain de lire un livre de potion, ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient souplement dans son dos. Soudain, il tourna la tête et regarda Julia de ses yeux gris.

-Salut, fit elle.

-Salut. Il s'est calmé, questionna-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, je suis partie avant de lui mettre un coup.

Remus sourit.

-Tu m'en veux aussi, lui demanda-t-elle après un petit moment.

-Non, je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Tu fais ce que tu veux.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu fâché ?

-Je ne suis pas fâché.

-Oui, tu l'es! Dis- moi ce qu'il ne va pas.

-Mais rien, lui dit-il en détournant la tête.

-Allez dis- moi, fit-elle en posant sa main sur celle de Remus.

Pour lui se contacte en fut trop. D'un mouvement rapide, il glissa sa main dans le cou de Julia, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa.

Au début, elle se laissa faire. La langue de Remus était venus demander le droit d'entrée dans sa bouche. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et ils approfondirent leur baiser. Soudain, Julia se rendit compte de ce qu'il se passait et se détacha de Remus.

-Je…Je suis désolée, balbutia-t-elle. Je ne peux pas.

-Mais je t'aime tellement, lui dit Remus. Je t'aime, Julia !

-Non tu ne m'aimes pas ! Tu crois que tu m'aimes, mais c'est faux ! C'est toujours pareil !

A ces mots, elle partit en courant, laissant le jeune homme seul, intrigué par ses paroles. Pourquoi avait-elle dit cela ? Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait. De tout son être. Qu'avait-elle ?

Les jours qui suivirent furent aussi tendus qu'au début de l'année : Lily et Julia mangeaient à des kilomètres des maraudeurs et en cours, ils s'évitaient tout autant. Quelques fois, James et Peter venaient leur parler, mais les deux autre jeunes hommes, eux, ne venaient pas. Cette situation affectait apparemment Julia. Elle était de plus en plus pâle et de plus en plus faible. Elle s'endormait à la bibliothèque sous le regard soucieux de Remus. Elle ne travaillait plus avec Lucius, manquait des cours ou partait en plein milieux de l'un d'entre eux. Pourtant, malgré son état qui empirait, elle devenait de plus en plus belle. Quelque chose changeait. Rien de vraiment visible… Quelque chose autour d'elle.

Le mois d'octobre avait déjà commencé et ne pouvant plus tenir devant ce spectacle, Remus décida d'aller prendre de ses nouvelles. Il la trouva dans la bibliothèque, au rayon des sortilèges, debout, les yeux fermés, se tenant la tête. Il alla derrière elle et posa sa main sur son front.

-Julia, est-ce que tu te sens bien, murmura-t-il.

Elle respira profondément et se pencha en arrière, s'appuyant contre le torse de Remus.

-Ta main me fait du bien, souffla-t-elle.

Les battements du cœur du jeune homme l'apaisaient.

-Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi, finit-il par dire. Je t'aime vraiment. De tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme. Te voir comme ça me fait tellement souffrir.

Julia se retourna, passa ses bras autour de la taille de Remus et posa sa tête contre son cœur.

-Ne me laisse pas toute seule dans le noir, murmura-t-elle. Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Il lui releva la tête.

-Jamais, ma chérie.

Il essuya la larme et embrassa Julia.

Enfin son amour pu sortir. Il la serrait fort dans ses bras, de peur qu'elle ne s'enfuie à nouveau et elle s'abandonna dans ses bras se sentant si bien, en sécurité. Rien ne pourrait lui faire peur. Soudain, Remus la sentit s'évanouir. Envahit d'une légère panique, il la pris dans ses bras et l'amena à l'infirmerie où la jeune Madame Pomfresh, l'étendit sur un lit et donna un morceau de chocolat à Remus

-Euh, non merci je n'en ai pas besoins, fit-il.

-Mais je le sais bien jeune homme, dit-elle avec un petit rire. C'est pour quand la demoiselle se réveillera. Donnez-lui un morceau, c'est un bon remède lors d'évanouissement. Puis elle partit les laissant seuls.

Remus regardait Julia dormir en caressant sa main. Elle avait l'air si paisible. Si calme.

"On dirait qu'elle est morte calmement" se surprit-il à penser.

A la fin de l'après-midi, Sirius accouru suivi de James, Lily et Peter. A ce moment-là, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux.

-Elle émerge enfin, s'écria Peter.

-Merlin, comme tu m'as fait peur, dit Lily en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Heureusement que t'étais là Lunard, fit James. Sinon on aurait eu une morte dans la bibliothèque !

-Elle n'a eu qu'un évanouissement, crétin à lunette, dit Sirius. Puis il repris avec une voix inquiète. Comment tu te sens maintenant ?

-Bien, bien… Fatiguée. Mais je me sens plus que bien.

En disant cela elle avait pris la main de Remus et ils se sourirent. C'était un geste si simple, rempli de complicité et de sentiment. C'était aussi un geste qui serra le cœur de Sirius. Elle avait choisi son ami. La tristesse s'emparait de lui, jamais il ne pourrait la serrer dans ses bras, ni l'embrasser.

-Oho, je vois, dit James. Tous les autres sourirent. Félicitation alors.

-Merci bien, rirent les deux tourtereaux.

-Julia dis-moi où est ton médicament, j'irai te le chercher, dit Lily.

-Oh oui le médicament, couina Peter. Tu disais rien de grave ! Mais regardes-toi !

-Tout va bien Peter. En fait, je n'ai plus de médicament. Je suis à sec. J'attends un paquet de mes parents.

-Ah oui tes parents, il faudrait les prévenir, dit Sirius. Je peux leur envoyer un message.

-Oh non non, ce n'est pas la peine. Je vais mieux… Je leur écrirais.

-Bien jeunes gens, fit l'infirmière. Il est temps de partir, le repas va commencer.

-Madame, puis-je aller remplir deux assiettes et revenir ici, demanda Remus. Il serait bien de la faire manger un peu, non ?

L'infirmière réfléchit puis soupira.

-Bien si vous le voulez. Mais pas de bruit, compris ? C'est une infirmerie, pas un fast-food !

Ils dirent tous au revoir à Julia. Lily la pris dans ses bras et la serra fort, presque jusqu'à l'étranglement, Peter en fit de même, James lui donna une tape amicale et Remus l'embrassa sur le front. Ils partirent et Sirius resta seul avec elle, ce qui la mis mal à l'aise. Il la regardait avec un sourire triste.

-Félicitation, finit-il par dire.

-Merci. Tu es d'accord que je sois avec lui, ou là encore tu vas me faire la morale, plaisanta-t-elle.

Il lui sourit. Il s'approcha d'elle, se pencha sur son visage et lui déposa un baiser au coin de la bouche.

-Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il.

Elle le regarda surprise, sans voix. Il se releva et partit. Une fois dans le couloir, il couru jusqu'aux dortoirs. Les larmes noyaient ses yeux gris et le froid s'emparait de son cœur. Il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire, il fallait qu'elle soit à lui.

Les jours qui suivirent furent plus joyeux. Malgré le fait que Julia n'ait pas son médicament, elle semblait aller un petit peu mieux. L'amour la sauvait-elle ? Elle et Remus étaient toujours ensemble. Ils allaient à la bibliothèque, trouvaient un coins tranquille et s'embrassaient ou se parlaient des heures durant. Peter reçut une lettre de sa bien-aimée suisse, lui disant qu'il lui manquait et qu'elle l'invitait pour les prochaines vacances. James, lui, parlait beaucoup avec Lily. Elle s'était faite à ce jeune homme un peu prétentieux. Elle le chambrait toujours mais plus gentiment. Quant à Sirius, il souffrait de l'amour de ses amis, il voulait à tout prix Julia. Mais Remus était son meilleur ami, comment pourrait-il lui voler son aimée ?

Une semaine avant le grand bal d'Halloween, il vit Julia, seule dans le parc. Elle peignait les arbres qui avaient revêtu leurs couleurs d'automne. La lumière faisait ressortir toutes les tonalités de bruns possibles dans ses cheveux et avec sa pâleur habituelle, on aurait dit qu'elle sortait d'une de ces légendes parlant de preux chevaliers allant sauver une jeune fille pure et douce. Il s'approcha d'elle et regarda son tableau.

-Tu es un véritable génie de la peinture, dit-il, la faisant sursauter.

-Oh merlin ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Euh merci beaucoup…

-Cela fait longtemps que tu peins ?

-Au moins depuis 200 ans, dit-elle pensive.

-Rien que ça ! Eh bien ! T'es bien conservée, rit-il.

Elle éclata de rire.

-N'importe quoi ! Pourquoi tu…

Elle s'arrêta. Sirius ne riait plus, il la regardait amoureusement. Ses yeux gris la parcouraient. Il tendit la main et lui caressa les lèvres.

-Sirius qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'attira contre lui.

-Sirius qu'est-ce que…, paniqua-t-elle.

-Shh. Je t'aime, il déposa un baiser au même endroit qu'à l'infirmerie. Je t'aime à la folie. Chaque jour, tu occupes mon esprit. Je n'arrive plus à dormir et je ne cesse de fermer les yeux car quand je les ferme, je te vois. Tu m'as ensorcelé.

Puis il l'embrassa. Elle fut surprise par ce contact. Mais ne le repoussa pas. Son esprit se brouilla et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Soudain, elle vit dans son esprit l'image de Remus. Elle s'arracha des bras Sirius, le regarda choquée et partit en courant. Sirius se laissa tomber par terre. Il avait commis une faute terrible. Il passa sa main sur ses lèvres. Doux contact interdit.


	4. Quatrième chapitre

Pendant la semaine, Julia disparu souvent

Pendant la semaine, Julia disparu souvent. Sirius, se sentant fautif au début, partait à chaque fois à sa recherche, sans la trouver. Beaucoup de personnes s'interrogèrent sur ces disparitions et Remus était l'un des plus inquiets avec Lucius. Il demandait à ses amies ce qu'elle avait sans qu'elles puissent l'éclairer.

La veille d'Halloween, James entra en courant dans les dortoirs et sauta dans son lit.

-C'est pas vrai, mais c'est pas vrai, mais c'est pas vrai, marmonnait James.

-Que ce passe-t-il, demanda Remus.

-Lily va au bal d'Halloween avec nul autre que Servilo, dit Sirius en entrant à son tour.

-Elle a accepté son invitation ?

-Pire que cela, dit James en levant la tête de son oreiller. Elle lui a demandé ! Elle est allée lui demander, elle ! A SERVILO !

Il tapait des poings dans son lit.

-Elle a traversé la salle, s'est dirigée vers moi, s'est arrêtée et m'a regardé de bas en haut. Ensuite, elle est allée s'assoire à côté de cette chauve-souris graisseuse et lui a demandé d'aller au bal avec elle ! SERVILO ET LILY !

-Calmes-toi donc, dit Remus.

-Tu peux parler, toi au moins tu y vas avec ta chérie !

-C'est bon, James, dit Sirius. Elle dansera avec lui seulement une danse. Après tu peux aller l'enlever des griffes de Servilo.

-Pas bête, fit Remus.

Peter entra tout d'un coup dans le dortoir, pâle comme un linge.

-Eh bien Peter, que t'arrive-t-il, demanda James. On dirait que tu as vu un troupeau de détraqueurs.

-Je…. Elle..

-Respire Peter, dit Remus inquiet.

-Allez Pete ! Que se passe-t-il, questionna Sirius en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Anna Manson…. Elle… Elle m'a… demandé d'aller… au bal…avec elle.

Les trois autres furent abasourdis.

-Une serpentard, s'écria James. Merlin elle est devenue folle !

-C'est impossible, dit Sirius.

-Qu'as-tu répondu, fit Remus.

-Je… J'avais trop peur qu'elle m'arrache la tête ! J..j'ai répondu oui….

-En voilà un couple qui va faire sensation, s'exclama Sirius.

-C'est le cas de le dire, lui répondit-il. Tu y vas avec qui, toi?

-Avec personne, je trouverai une cavalière pendant le bal.

James, Remus et Peter prirent alors une voix suraiguë et dirent en choeur :

-Aaaaaah Merlin qu'il est beau en costuuuuume ! kyaaaaaaaaa trop sexyyyyyyy !

Sirius leur sauta dessus et leur donna une bonne raclée.

La journée suivante passa d'une rapidité phénoménale. Tout le monde était surexcité. Les cours finirent plus vite, pour permettre aux élèves de se préparer et aux professeurs d'installer les décorations et autres préparatifs.

A dix-neuf heures, tout le monde était prêt et Peter, James et Sirius attendaient leurs cavalières au bas des escaliers. Celle de Peter arriva rapidement, elle s'était habillée d'une longue robe verte foncée, qui mettait ses yeux bleus en valeur, avec un décolleté vertigineux. Ses cheveux blonds étaient retenus en chignon sur sa nuque et Peter s'exclama de surprise en la voyant.

Puis arriva le moment tant redouté par James : Lily et Severus.

Lui était habillé d'un costume noir, avec une chemise noire et une cravate noire.

-Comme il est coloré notre Servil…

James ne put continuer, il eut le souffle coupé quand il vit Lily.

Elle descendait gracieusement les marches en souriant. Elle portait une longue robe blanche, décolletée dans le dos et en avant avec de fines bretelles, avait laissé ses cheveux de feu détaché, s'était maquillée légèrement et portait une chaîne en or. L'image d'un ange. Elle brillait parmi tous les élèves. En passant devant James, elle eut un regard triomphant.

-Bonsoir Severus, dit-elle en lui prenant le bras. On y va ?

C'est à ce moment que Christina Wormes, la cavalière de James arriva.

-James, dit-elle en passant la main devant les yeux. Ouuuuhouuuuuu ! Je suis là ! On peut y aller !

-Hein quoi ?

Il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'Evans.

-Rien… Allez on y va, dit-elle en le tirant par le bras.

Sirius resta seul un instant à regarder les filles qui se trouvaient là. Dans son costume noir, il faisait sensation auprès d'elles. Tout ce qu'il entendait n'était que gloussement. Puis il leva les yeux en haut des escaliers et vit arriver Julia et Remus. Il était habillé, comme la plupart des hommes cette soirée, d'un costard noir avec une chemise blanche et avait attaché ses longs cheveux en catogan avec un ruban de satin noir. Sirius dû s'avouer que là, Rem's avait fait fort. Puis il se concentra sur la créature qui l'accompagnait. Elle n'était pas humaine, elle sortait du temps. Ses longs cheveux sombres tombaient dans son dos, ses yeux transparents étaient cernés de Kohl et ses lèvres étaient légèrement rouges. Elle portait une robe à courte manches noire avec un décolleté en danseuse qui mettait ses formes en valeur. Pour seul bijou, elle portait un ras du cou prune avec un diamant accroché. Elle était anormalement belle. Bien qu'elle n'ait que 18 ans, elle en paraissait dix de plus.

-Sirius tu nous attendais, demanda-t-elle d'une voix affaiblie.

-Euh… hem… oui ! Mais tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée de venir danser dans ton état.

-J'ai déjà essayé de la raisonner, lui dit Remus. Mais mademoiselle veut "se changer les idées"

-Oh ne dis rien, je veux m'amuser ce soir !

-Eh bien on va faire tout notre possible !

-Dis-moi, Sirius, où est James, demanda Remus.

James était déjà dans la salle. Assis à une table, une bière au beurre à la main, il regardait Lily et Severus danser en grinçant des dents. Elle riait et bougeait sensuellement son corps. Tellement belle et merveilleuse. Mais c'était Servilo qui dansait avec elle, pas lui. De désespoir, il finit sa bouteille et en reprit une autre. Il allait boire pour oublier.

Plus tard dans la soirée, la musique s'adoucit. Les slows commençaient et les couples se formaient. Julia ne se sentant pas très bien, Remus attendit le dernier slow pour l'emmener danser. Il l'attira tout contre lui et la berça. Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras, si protégée.

-Julia, est-ce que tu m'aimes, demanda alors Remus.

Elle leva la tête surprise par la question.

-Évidemment que je t'aime ! Quelle question !

Il médita sa réponse d'un air tracassé.

-Alors pourquoi tu vas dans les bras de Sirius en cachette ?

Le cœur de la jeune fille manqua un battement.

-De… De quoi tu parles Remus ?

-Dis- moi la vérité Julia. Dis- moi pourquoi !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas…

-Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, la coupa-t-il en criant.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait crier. Son Remus, d'habitude si doux, si calme avait la voix transformée par la rage du désespoir.

-Remus je ne sais pas ce qu'il te prend, dit-elle en se dégageant. Elle commençait à se sentir mal.

-JE T'AI VU L'EMBRASSER DANS LE PARC !!

Elle eut un vertige. Il les avait vus. Le seul faux-pas.

-Je m'étais dit que c'était Sirius qui te l'avait demandé pour mettre une fin à ses sentiments, alors j'ai laissé passer. Mais tes disparitions de cette semaine me semblaient louches. Quand tu partais, il te suivait. Pourquoi tu m'as menti ?!

Sa voix tremblait de tristesse. Les larmes étaient apparues dans ses yeux et la musique douce des slows avait été remplacée par un rock agressif et bruyant.

-Je ne t'ai pas menti, dit-elle faiblement. Je… juste cette fois-la. Il m'avait attirée à lui… On n'a rien fait de plus… Remus... je…

-Pourquoi tu me mens ?? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ?

-Rem… je me sens…

Il la pris par les épaules et la secoua violemment.

-REPONDS MOI JULIA !

Une gifle claqua sur sa joue. Julia, dans sa détresse, n'avait eu d'autre choix que de le gifler pour le faire cesser. Elle le regarda tremblante et morte de peur… Et partit en courant laissant Remus choqué au milieux des danseurs.

James en était à sa cinquième bière au beurre. Sa tête lui tournait, à cause de l'alcool et à cause de la rage. Soudain, il se leva, se dirigea vers Severus et Lily et tapa l'épaule de Severus assez violemment.

-Eh toi, Servilo…, James parlait avec peine, sous l'effet de la boisson. Touche pas à…

Severus, se sentant agressé , lui décocha un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. James chancela puis tomba à terre. Rogue allait en rajouter un coup, quand Lily s'interposa.

-Severus, non, cria-t-elle. Laisse-le !

Elle aida James à se relever.

-Mais Lily, fit Rogue.

-Laisse-nous ! Il en a eu assez ce soir.

Elle l'emmena s'asseoir sur les escaliers et examina sa mâchoire.

-Il ne t'a pas raté, lui dit-elle.

-Si t'étais venue avec moi au bal, j'aurais pas eu cet horrible coup de poing.

-Tiens, j'ai l'impression que ce coup t'as désaoulé ! Tu parles mieux qu'avant.

-Pourquoi t'es allée avec lui, Evans, demanda James en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Pour te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce.

-Quoi ?

-Pour te rendre jaloux.

-Comment ça, demanda-t-il. Quand t'aurais-je rendue jalouse ?

-Un jour avant le bal, dans les couloirs, je me suis approchée de toi. Tu parlais avec Sirius d'une fille de Pouffsouffle, tu disais qu'elle était canon et tout… Cela m'a vexé et j'ai décidé de te rendre jaloux.

James se releva et ferma les yeux.

-Laisse- moi graver ce moment dans la tête !

Lily se leva, se glissa devant lui et déposa sur ses lèvres un tendre baiser. James ouvrit les yeux complètement surpris.

-Merlin, s'écria-t-il. Ne me dis pas que…

-Si, dit-elle en souriant.

Il fit glisser sa main dans sa nuque et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser en murmurant :

-Sorcière.

Pendant ce temps, dans la Grande Salle, la fête battait son plein. Remus était appuyé contre le mur énervé et inquiet. La prochaine fois qu'il verrait Sirius, il le tabasserait mais soudain il fut attiré par la conversation des deux élèves devant lui.

-J'ai vu une fille complètement bourrée dehors.

-Ah bon ? Où ça ?

-Là dans le parc. Elle respirait bizarrement et gémissait… pas très joli à voir…

-Tu as vu qui s'était ?

-Ouaip je crois que c'est la Gryffondor super bonne… Tu sais… Julia je crois.

Lucius, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation, déboula devant les deux élèves, plus qu'inquiet.

-Quoi ? Où l'as-tu vu ? Dis- moi ! Vite !

-Calme-toi Lucius ! Dans le parc, vers le lac.

Lucius parti en courant, tout comme l'avait fait Remus quelques secondes plus tôt.

Le parc était grand, comment la retrouver ? Remus couru et croisa ses amis. Il leur demanda paniqué s'ils avaient vu Julia et ne pouvant pas répondre, ils partirent à la recherche tous ensemble. Sirius les rejoint ; elle n'était pas du côté de la forêt.

-Il a dit vers le lac, s'écria Remus.

-Le lac est grand, le parc aussi, dit Sirius.

-Là, cria Peter en désignant la rive.

Ils s'approchèrent et se figèrent lorsqu'ils virent Julia couchée par terre et la silhouette de Lucius penchée sur elle.

Julia respirait bruyamment et gémissait de douleur. Lucius tentait de la contrôler, mais elle semblait avoir une force surhumaine.

-Julia, je t'en prie, lui disait Lucius. S'il te plait fais-le !

-Non…. Non !

Le spectacle qui suivit les cloua sur place.

Lucius déboutonna le haut de sa chemise, prit la tête de Julia et il l'approcha de sa gorge. Elle ouvrit lentement la bouche avant de mordre dans la chair, le faisant trésaillire. Les yeux de Julia devinrent alors injectés de sang. Du sang de Lucius.

-Julia, murmura Sirius. Tu es un… Vampire ?


	5. Cinquième chapitre

Les quatre maraudeurs et Lily étaient horrifiés, jamais ils n'auraient pensé voir un spectacle pareil. Lucius gémissait de douleur tandis que Julia s'abreuvait de son sang. Au bout d'un certain temps, alors que les gémissements s'estompaient, Julia se releva en jetant à terre Lucius, à moitié conscient. Elle était très calme et les regardait, le sang coulant de sa bouche. Elle esquissa un sourire démoniaque et disparu en une seconde. Tous sursautèrent de peur, puis Lily couru près de Lucius pour le réveiller et fut très vite rejointe par tous les autres.

-Lucius, cria-t-elle en le secouant. Lucius réveille-toi !

-Lily pousse-toi et donne-moi ton châle, lui dit Remus.

Il vérifia son pouls et lui banda le cou. Lucius était complètement désorienté.

-Peut-être faudrait-il lui donner quelques petites tapes sur la joue, fit Peter.

-Bonne idée, dit James en souriant. Je peux m'en charger ?

-Écrase, James, le rembarra Sirius. Là, on va se la jouer gentil entre nous, d'accord ?

-Quelqu'un a du sucre, demanda Remus. Du chocolat… N'importe quoi !!

-Bien sûr et tu veux une crêpe aussi ?

-James, t'es horrible quand tu as peur.

-Il y a un prunier juste là ! Peter Va vite nous en chercher !

-Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi t'y va pas Lily ?

-T'es déjà monté en robe sur un arbre avec un groupe de garçon juste en dessous de toi ?

-Ah euh… d'accord.

Peter couru jusqu'à l'arbre, cueilli deux prunes et revint aussi vite qu'il était parti. Remus les partagea en deux et les amena près de la bouche de Lucius.

-Lucius, ouvre la bouche. Il faut que tu manges quelque chose.

-Non… laiss.. Julia !

Sirius se pencha vers lui.

-Eh fais ce qu'on te dit, ou bien tu vas claquer rapidement.

Après quelques secondes, Lucius se décida à obéir. Peu à peu, il reprenait ses esprits.

-C'est bon avec les prunes, fit-il. Je ne peux plus rien avaler.

-Maintenant que tu es conscient, on va t'amener à l'infirmerie, dit James.

-Non, il faut retrouver Julia.

-On la cherchera, toi t'es pas capable de te tenir tout seul. On va à l'infirmerie, dit Sirius.

-Et on dira quoi à l'infirmière, demanda Lily.

-Comment ça quoi, l'interrogea Remus.

-Lily a raison, dit Peter. Si on raconte que Lucius s'est fait mordre par une élève-vampire, ça va pas le faire !

-L'infirmière est au courant, dit Lucius faiblement. C'est comme ça que je l'ai appris.

-Raconte, demanda James.

-Plus tard. Il faut la retrouver, elle est dans un sale état. Il faut à tout pris l'amener à l'infirmerie, là-bas il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour la ramener à la raison.

Il se leva et s'appuya sur Remus et Sirius. Tous l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Sur le chemin, Remus essayait de comprendre pourquoi elle ne lui avait rien dit.

-Tu te demande pourquoi elle ne te l'a pas dit, lui dit Sirius.

-Exactement. Je ne comprends pas. Elle aurait dû me le dire ! On se faisait confiance.

-Tu lui a dit pour ton problème mensuel, demanda Lucius.

-Quel problème ?

-Bon, Remus. Tu penses que je suis un con fini, d'accord. Mais ne me traite pas d'imbécile. Tu tombe malade chaque mois et bizarrement c'est toujours à la même période.

-Woa, Malfoy, je suis impressionné par tant de connaissance, fit Sirius.

-Merci bien. Au moins un qui me reconnaît à ma juste valeur. Bref, Remus ?

-Non… Je ne lui ai pas dit.

-Aha… Pourquoi ?

-Parce que… Oh tais-toi le monarque !

Il avait touché juste. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, madame Pomfresh se précipita sur Lucius, le coucha sur un lit et lui donna plusieurs potions pour le remettre en état. Tout en le soignant, elle cria aux autres d'aller vite retrouver Julia, car un vampire assoiffé, lâché dans un château remplis de jeune gens plein de sang n'était pas la meilleure des choses.

Ils partirent en courant, se séparèrent et cherchèrent partout. Le parc, les classes, la salle de bal (en priant qu'elle n'y soit pas), les donjons… Sirius et Remus montèrent alors dans la tour d'astronomie. La salle était vide, mais Sirius fut attiré sur le balcon par un bruit. Personne. Pourtant, il entendait bien un bruit étrange, Remus aussi l'entendait. Cela ressemblait à des battements d'ailes et des milliers de petits cris. Soudain, ils aperçurent une forme étrange dans le ciel, et entre les nuages, ils distinguèrent le corps de Julia. Elle semblait nue, recouverte d'une peau blanche comme la lune, mais toujours avec ses longs cheveux, ses jambes fines, ses formes gracieuses. Dans son dos, deux gigantesques ailes blanches s'étaient déployées et elle était entourée d'une multitude de chauve-souris qui poussaient des petits cris sans jamais s'arrêter. Puis le temps sembla se suspendre.

La lueur de la lune soulignait la blancheur de sa peau. Comme si elle avait senti les deux hommes la regarder, elle pencha sa tête dans leur direction. Ses yeux étaient noirs, sans pupille et avaient l'air de les supplier de l'achever. Elle plissa les yeux et vola jusqu'à eux, ce qui les fit reculer de peur. Elle se posa sur le balcon avec grâce et les regarda avec envie. Peut-être voulait-elle les vider de leur sang car elle avança avec un sourire terrifiant aux lèvres. Mais elle s'arrêta brusquement apeurée.

Sa peau redevenait normale et ses ailes rentrèrent dans son dos lui arrachant un cri de douleur, puis elle tomba à genou, exténuée et s'effondra.

Sirius et Remus se précipitèrent vers elle pour la secourir, et l'amenèrent à l'infirmière qui leur ordonna de l'amener sur le lit d'une pièce, pour le moins étrange, apparue de nulle part.

Elle était carrée et ressemblait à un donjon, sans fenêtre. Appuyé contre un mur, se trouvait un énorme lit en bois massif avec des couvertures rouges en satin avec des chaînes ancrées dans le mur au-dessus. Une table ronde trônait au milieux de la pièce, une boule en verre sur un socle doré dessus. Sirius et Remus la déposèrent délicatement sur le lit quand Madame Pomfresh leur dit brusquement de lui attacher les poignets avec les chaînes. Ils la regardèrent horrifiés.

-Le faut-il vraiment, demanda Remus inquiet.

L'infirmière soupira.

-Je le crains, jeune homme. Les vingt-quatre heures qui suivront vont être terriblement douloureuses pour elle. Afin d'éviter que cela empire, on l'attache.

-Que ça empire, s'écria Sirius. Vous voulez dire quoi par là ?

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que…

Elle fut coupée par un gémissement de Julia.

-Oh nous ferions mieux de sortir…

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie quand tout à coup Julia cria et se releva brusquement, tirant sur les chaînes. Elle les regardait un air bestial, ce qui inquiéta encore plus les deux amis.

-Vous devez savoir, poursuivi l'infirmière, que le corps de Julia n'était plus habitué à ingérer autant de sang de cette façon. Elle en buvait, si je puis dire, à très petite dose.

-De quelle façon, demanda Sirius.

-De la poudre. Enfin… Du sang séché. Elle en mettait trois fois quotidiennement dans son verre.

-Oui, dit Remus. Son médicament ! Elle n'en avait plus depuis un bon moment. C'est pour ça que son état se dégradait.

Des cris s'élevaient de la pièce. Apparemment, elle devait souffrir énormément. Ils virent Lucius arriver d'un pal mal assuré vers eux qui leur demanda comment Julia allait bien que les cris le renseignaient déjà.

-Voyez par vous-même, Malfoy, répondit l'infirmière en désignant une boule en verre, pareille à celle qui se trouvait dans la chambre.

Les trois garçons s'approchèrent de la sphère et regardèrent à l'intérieur. Dans une étrange brume, ils distinguèrent le corps de Julia secoué par les convulsions. Quand elle ne tremblait pas, elle bougeait anormalement. Alors que ses jambes restaient collées au matelas, son buste se cambrait et se levait avec la tête rejetée en arrière. Ce spectacle était insoutenable pour Remus qui détourna le regard en se tenant la tête, la voir dans cet état lui donnait la nausée. Sirius se releva aussi et lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour le réconforter. Lui aussi ne supportait pas cela. C'était inimaginable. Son cœur se serrait à chaque cri.

-M. Mal Foy, il faut vous reposer. Demain nous aurons besoin de vous et en bonne santé. Sinon, je refuse de vous faire entrer dans cette pièce, fit l'infirmière.

-Pourquoi rentrerait-il dans la chambre, demanda Remus.

-Pour lui donner du sang, M.Lupin.

-Pourquoi lui, fit à son tour Sirius. Il est trop faible… Pourquoi pas l'un de nous deux ?

-Oui, j'aimerais l'aider, s'écria Lunard.

L'infirmière les regarda en souriant.

-Je vous crois sur paroles, messieurs. Malheureusement ce n'est pas possible. Vous, Mr. Lupin. Vous ne pouvez pas donner votre sang à cause de votre problème. Quand elle absorbe le sang, Julia l'assimile à son corps. Elle emmagasine toutes les informations qu'il contient. Tous les souvenirs et les propriétés du sang. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les loups-garous et les vampires se font la guerre depuis des années et cela est ancré dans leurs sangs respectifs. Vous comprenez ?

-Pas trop en fait, lui dit le jeune homme.

-La haine qui entre ses deux peuples se trouve dans leurs sangs. Si elle buvait votre sang cette même haine la détruirait de l'intérieur. C'est comme pour les dons de sang chez les moldus, sauf qu'il n'y a que votre sang qu'elle ne puisse pas accepter.

-Mais et moi alors, dit Sirius. Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas lui donner mon sang ?

-Comme je l'ai dit avant, reprit l'infirmière, quand elle boit le sang de quelqu'un, elle absorbe sa mémoire. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas bu le sang de quelqu'un et voyez comment elle a réagi. Si on vient rajouter vos souvenirs en plus, elle ne va pas le supporter. Pour un bon moment, son seul donneur sera Mr. Malfoy. S'il le veut bien. Car même si, au premier abord, l'acte peut paraître agréable, ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir.

Lucius sourit.

-Oui, je le veux. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle.

Remus et Sirius le regardèrent surpris.

-Bien, fit l'infirmière. Maintenant messieurs, il faudrait monter vous coucher. Vous avez cours demain et je ne veux pas que vous arriviez chez moi les mains brûlées parce que vous vous serez endormis en préparant une potion !

Ils acquiescèrent et dirent bonne nuit à Lucius. En partant, ils eurent un dernier regard vers la pièce où se trouvait Julia et leurs cœurs se serrèrent aux cris qu'elle poussait.

En remontant, ils croisèrent Lily, James et Peter.Ils étaient tous essoufflés, les joues rouges, le regard inquiet. Remus et Sirius les rassurèrent sur son état.

-J'irai lui rendre visite demain, dit Lily.

-Oui et on lui amènera des fleurs et des choco-grenouilles, fit Peter à son tour.

-Euh du calme, leur dit James. Vu la tête de ces deux messieurs, c'est pas la meilleure idée… Ai-je vrai ?

Remus soupira.

-Elle n'est pas tellement en état… Vraiment, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Elle est très faible, tu sais.

-Franchement, lui rendre visite serait très stupide. Cela l'affaiblirait encore plus, dit brusquement Sirius.

Lily voulu lui répondre, mais discuter ne servirait à rien, il fallait que Julia guérisse au plus vite. Ils l'avaient retrouvée et amenée à l'infirmerie, ils étaient donc plus au courant qu'elle. Après avoir réconforter Lily, ils allèrent tous se coucher en silence.

Leurs songes furent peuplés de cauchemars. Des chauves-souris, des cris, du sang…

Lily se réveilla en sursaut, tremblante de peur. Elle se leva, enfila sa robe de chambre et se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons, où ils semblaient tous dormir. Elle s'approcha du lit de James et le regarda un instant.

Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, comme tout le temps, et il avait l'air paisible car il souriait en dormant. Lily se glissa sous sa couverture et passa ses bras autour de sa taille ce qui le réveilla. Il la serra fort, déposa un baiser sur son front et ils s'endormirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

Au même moment, Lucius Malfoy se réveillait en sursaut à l'infirmerie.

Il venait de faire un effroyable cauchemar, tremblait et était en sueur. Il se leva et se dirigea vers un lavabo pour se rafraîchir. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage, garda les yeux fermés et appuya son front contre le miroir. La nuit était très calme, le silence régnait dans l'infirmerie. Ce silence n'était pas normal. Où étaient passés les cris et les gémissements de Julia ? Il se redressa et alla regarder dans la boule en verre, pour voir si tout allait bien, et malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Il vit Julia, étendue par terre complètement exténuée. Elle avait arraché ses chaînes du mur dans un accès de folie, laissant deux trous dans le mur. Elle avait les yeux ouverts, bougeait les mains faiblement et pourtant, elle semblait ne plus respirer. Lucius couru à l'intérieur de la pièce, et dès qu'il la toucha, il eut un sursaut de terreur. Elle était glacée comme la mort et ne respirait quasiment plus. Il la porta jusqu'à son lit et la coucha sous les draps. Puis il se glissa à son tour dans le lit, la prit dans ses bras et lui dit à doucement l'oreille :

-Julia, il faut que tu reprennes des forces. Il va falloir que tu me mordes.

À ces mots, il enleva le haut de son pyjama. Julia essaya de le repousser, mais elle était trop faible.

Elle le repoussait tant bien que mal jusqu'au moment où il pris sa tête entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans le sien. De son pouce, il lui caressait la joue et il déposa un baiser sur sa bouche. D'abord, il fut chaste, mais dès qu'elle lui laissa le passage, leurs langues se mêlèrent et leur baiser se fit plus passionné. Puis il rompit le contact et l'invita à descendre plus bas. Julia embrassa sensuellement la gorge de Lucius, lui arrachant quelques râles de plaisir. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le morde d'une seconde à l'autre, ce qui ne fut pas le cas. Elle le poussa sur le dos et s'assit sur lui. Lentement elle enleva sa chemise de nuit et repris ses baisers sur le torse du jeune homme. Au bout de quelques minutes, il ne pouvait plus tenir. Il la prit et la plaqua sur le matelas. Il était maintenant sur elle, maître de l'action. Il l'embrassa avec ardeur en parcourant son corps de ses mains. Il arrêta le baiser et la regarda essoufflé. Bien qu'elle ait l'air d'aller bien, il fallait qu'elle boive du sang. Elle était très pâle et très froide.

-Il faut que tu t'abreuves, lui dit-il en la faisant s'asseoir.

Mais elle refusa d'un signe de tête. Il poussa un soupire et regarda autour du lit à la recherche d'une idée, qui ne tarda pas à venir. Il vit que le socle de la boule de verre comportait des éléments pointus.

Il le prit donc et se griffa jusqu'au sang sur son torse. Puis il se retourna vers Julia, lui prit la tête de ses deux mains et avec un geste doux mais ferme, l'amena à sa blessure. Attirée par l'odeur du sang, elle en lécha une goutte qui perlait aux abords de la blessure. Après s'être délectée de son goût, elle mordit cette fois dans la chair de Lucius qui ne pu retenir un cri de douleur. Il sentait son sang se faire aspirer par la bouche de Julia. Pendant qu'elle le vidait de son énergie, il continuait les caresses, prenait la main du vampire et l'embrassait fiévreusement. Il paraissait comme drogué, tout ses sens étaient en extase. Il sentait les dents de Julia dans sa chair, mais ne sentait plus la douleur. Elle releva la tête et voyait qu'il prenait du plaisir à cela. Elle allait l'embrasser quand soudain, Lucius fut projeté en arrière.

C'était en fait madame Pomfresh qui l'avait arraché de ses bras. Elle le sortit tant bien que mal en le traînant par terre. Julia voulu le récupérer, mais elle arriva trop tard et cogna contre la porte plusieurs fois en criant.

-Qu'aviez-vous en tête, lui cria l'infirmière.

Mais Lucius ne pouvait pas répondre, il était en état de choc et avait juste assez de sang dans le corps pour survivre.

L'infirmière le coucha sur son lit et lui mis une perfusion de sang. Durant la nuit, elle dû l'attacher car à plusieurs reprises il essaya de se lever pour rejoindre Julia.

À la venue du jour, les cris s'arrêtèrent. Remus et Sirius vinrent rendre visite aux deux malades. Ils pouvaient voir quelques améliorations. Julia buvait de moins en moins de sang, Lucius était de moins en moins sujet à ses ballades nocturnes. Au bout de quelque temps, les quatre maraudeurs et Lily purent même rendre visite à Julia, dans la pièce. Elle redevenait « humaine ». Son médicament arriva et deux semaines avant Noël, Lucius et elle put sortir de l'infirmerie et on fêta son retour royalement.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Peter demanda à Julia quand elle était née.

-Peter, c'est quoi cette question stupide, dit James.

-Mais je me demandais ! Peut-être qu'elle est née il y a longtemps… Les vampires étant immortels…

-Ce n'est pas stupide comme question Peter, dit Julia. Ne t'en fait pas.

-Tu as quel âge alors, demanda Lily.

-Je sais que je suis née à Venise le 3 mai 1779.


	6. Sixième chapitre

-Je sais que je suis née à Venise le 3 mai 1779.

Ils la regardèrent stupéfaits.

-Tu as donc… 199 ans, s'écria Peter.

-Apparemment, dit-elle en rougissant.

-On aura une bicentenaire dans le groupe l'année prochaine, dit James avec un énorme sourire.

-Bravo James, tu sais calculer, fit Lily en riant.

-Mais à Venise, demanda Sirius.

-Oui c'est vrai, dit à son tour Remus. Tu n'es pas française ?

-Oui, répondit Julia. Je suis bien française.

Quelques minutes de silence suivirent. Ils voulaient en savoir plus.

-Et ta famille, demanda Remus.

-Oui et d'où viens-tu et qu'as-tu vu ? qu'as-tu fait, fit Peter.

Julia sourit.

-Mon père était le marquis Pierre Valmont, un descendant d'une longue lignée de noble. Il a épousé Francesca Martelli, ma mère, quand il avait vingt ans. Ma mère était une cousine de Ludovico Manin, le dernier doge de Venise. Je suis bien née à Venise, tout comme mon frère Nicola, qui était de trois ans mon aîné. Lorsque j'avais deux ans, ma mère voulu que nous apprenions le Français, donc on est parti à Paris.

-Paris, dit Lily en rêvant. Tu as vu des rois et des reines ?

-Oui, oui. À dix ans, je me suis inclinée devant le roi de France… Le roi Louis XVI.

-Le roi de France, s'exclama Sirius.

-Oui ! Et à 18 ans j'ai vu Venise tomber dans les mains de Napoléon. J'ai mangé avec lui et je suis devenue amie avec sa femme.

Tous ouvrirent des grands yeux.

-Quoi Joséphine, s'écria Peter. Vraiment ??

-Tu nous prends pour des nuls, dit Sirius

Elle soupira, se leva et alla chercher un livre. Elle l'ouvrit sur une reproduction du "sacre de Napoléon" et montra du doigt un des personnages sur le balcon. Une jeune fille lui ressemblant traits pour traits.

-Là, c'est moi.

-Tu avais 24 ans à l'époque, si je ne me trompe pas, dit Remus. Pourtant tu sembles encore jeune…

-Oui c'est vrai, fit James à son tour. Tu étais déjà… Euh… Enfin…

Elle compris ce qu'il voulait dire et aquiesça.

-Qui est l'ordure qui t'a fait ça, demanda Sirius soudainement énervé.

Elle sourit tristement. Cela remontait à si loin… Et pourtant, cela lui faisait toujours aussi mal d'en parler.

-J'avais dix-huit ans. J'étais en voyage à Venise avec ma mère, on voulait faire le carnaval. Et… et…

Elle ne pouvait plus continuer… Parler de la façon dont on a été mordu était très difficile. Une espèce de blocage du langage se faisait, pourtant ses souvenirs étaient intacts. Elle voulait vraiment en parler, cela faisait des années qu'elle voulait se confier à quelqu'un.

Elle leur dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas en parler, mais qu'elle pouvait le leur montrer. Ils acceptèrent tous sans exception. Elle prit sa baguette et sortit de sa tête une forme argentée, fine et légère qui les enveloppa tous et les ramena 181 ans en arrière.

Ils se retrouvèrent à Venise, sur la place St Marc remplie de personnes déguisées et masquées. Des feux d'artifices éclataient dans le ciel, les gens dansaient, chantaient et riaient. Toute la ville était en fête.

Le petit groupe se retournèrent pour admirer tous ses costumes et virent Julia. La Julia de 1797 qui regardait les feux d'artifices, émerveillée. Remus et Sirius eurent le souffle coupé. Elle n'avait pas de frange, mais ses cheveux étaient tout aussi longs et tout aussi noirs que dans le présent et portait une robe rouge profond moulante mettant en valeur ses formes. À ses côtés se tenait un homme assez grand avec des cheveux bruns aussi longs que les siens. Il avait des yeux très clairs et était habillé tout de noir. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille pour la réconforter car elle sursautait à chaque feu qui éclatait et ils se regardaient en riant de temps à autre.

-Qui est-ce, demanda James en criant pour se faire entendre.

-C'est Adam, lui répondit-elle. C'était mon professeur d'anglais et de russe.

-Du Russe, fit Lily surprise.

-Ma mère voulait que je sois cultivée…

-Vous avez l'air très complice, fit Sirius avec un petit sourire ironique.

-Nous étions assez proche… En effet.

La Julia de dix-huit ans mit son masque. Un masque simple, blanc, pareil à celui d'Adam. Ils partirent se promener dans les rues et se retrouvèrent dans une petite cour avec un balcon donnant sur le grand canal. Ils s'accoudèrent sur la rambarde en riant et cette complicité commençait à beaucoup déplaire à Sirius et Remus. Une certaine rage se lisait dans leurs yeux et ils serrèrent leurs poings jusqu'à les faire craquer lorsque'Adam invita Julia à danser.

Il la serra doucement contre elle. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, puis il approcha doucement sa main du masque de Julia et l'enleva puis le sien, laissant voir toute l'envie, l'amour et le désire qu'il avait pour elle. Devant tant d'émotion, elle baissa la tête gênée. Mais il lui prit le menton et approcha ses lèvres pour l'embrasser en un baiser passionné, puis descendit dans son cou en le parsemant de baisers. Malheureusement toute cette tendresse ne dura pas. Adam ouvrit plus grand la bouche et tout le groupe pu voir ses dents s'allonger.

Il empoigna fermement Julia, ce qui lui fit peur et elle le repoussa violement.

Ce ne fut pas du goût de l'homme. La méchanceté se dessina sur son visage. Elle prit peur et essaya de s'enfuir mais il la rattrapa et la plaqua contre un mur. Elle était terrorisée, et pouvait entendre les cris de la foule, mais personne ne pouvait lui venir en aide. Elle essaya plusieurs fois de crier à l'aide, mais il l'en empêchait en lui mettant la main devant la bouche. Il avait une force surhumaine, on pouvait s'en rendre compte en voyant avec quelle force il la maintenait plaquée au mur. Doucement il lui dit à l'oreille :

-Je cherche depuis si longtemps quelqu'un comme toi…

Des larmes commencèrent à couler des yeux de Julia.

-Ne pleurs pas voyons. Ce n'est qu'un moment de douleur qui sera effacé par les siècles d'amour que je te donnerai. Oui, mon amour. Un bref instant de douleur et nous serons liés l'un à l'autre à jamais.

Il lécha la gorge fragile de sa victime et planta ses dents acérées arrachant un cri effroyable. Petit à petit il la vida de son sang et elle tomba par terre, sur le point de mourir. Adam s'agenouilla à côté d'elle doucement, s'ouvrit le poignet et fit tomber quelques gouttes de son sang sur la bouche de Julia.

-Bois, mon amour, dit-il amoureusement. Bois pour vivre l'infini avec moi.

Il approcha son poignet de la bouche de la jeune fille et elle bu le sang qui en coulait avec avidité, mais il le retira rapidement pour l'arrêter. Soudain, Julia commença à crier de douleur. Elle se tordait par terre en se tenant la poitrine et demanda en pleurant ce qu'il lui arrivait.

-C'est ton corps qui meurt, lui répondit-il.Il se dessèche. C'est pour cela qu'il te faudra boire du sang frais chaque jour.

Elle s'arrêta de crier et se releva lentement.

-Que tu es belle Julia…

Le souvenir s'arrêtait là. Tout le groupe fut ramené dans le présent en quelques secondes. Tous étaient choqués. Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres.

-Eh bien…, fit James déboussolé. C'est pas rien !

Julia sourit tristement.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas resté ensemble, dit Sirius. Où est-il maintenant ?

-Je suis partie, lui répondit-elle. Il m'a appris à me nourrir, il s'est occupé de moi. Nous avons voyagé à travers la terre. Il enseignait, j'apprenais. Pendant cent ans, je l'ai suivis.

-Mais que s'est-il passé, demanda Remus. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée près de lui ?

-Au bout d'un certain temps, je suis devenue…folle. Enfin… Je ne supportais plus mon immortalité. J'avais vu ma famille mourir. Mes amis. Et je me sentais lasse. J'étais comme du beurre étalé sur une immense tranche de pain. J'étais vieille et épuisée. Je me suis donc enfuie, loin de lui et je me suis endormie pendant soixante ans.

-J'ai une question encore question, fit Peter. Tu as des pouvoirs, tu es une sorcière ! Tu es allée dans une école de sorcellerie ? Parce que tu as un excellent niveau…

-Oui, j'en suis bien une. J'avais eu peur d'avoir perdu mes pouvoirs lors de mon "accident". Heureusement, je les ai conservés ! Et j'ai appris à mon servir grâce à un sorcier à Paris. Après "l'accident", Adam me présenta plusieurs sorciers de renom. Après mon sommeil, j'ai eu envie de reprendre des études. C'est maintenant que j'ai décidé de revenir.

-Et tu as bien fait, dit Lily. Sinon, j'aurais été toute seule cette année ! Au milieux de tout ces horribles garçons.

-Trop aimable, Evans, dit Sirius entre ses dents.

-Y'a-t-il encore quelque chose que tu dois nous dire, demanda Remus inquiet. J'ai peur de te trouver à moitié morte quelque part dans Poudlard.

Julia se mordit la lèvre. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre, Remus avait appris à décoder son langage corporel.

-Non non, répondit-elle. Il n'y a rien d'autre.

-Ouf alors, dit Lily soulagée. Je n'aimerais pas te revoir dans un état pareil.

-Tout à fait d'accord avec toi mon cœur, dit James en déposant un baiser sur son épaule.

Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou. Ils se sourirent.

-Bien, il est temps d'aller dormir, fit-il en se levant.

-Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, dit Lily à son tour.

Les autres sourirent à leur tour. Ils savaient bien qu'aux alentours de minuit, Lily se lèverait et irait dans le lit de James, pour dormir dans ses bras.

Peter bailla bruyamment et se dirigea vers le dortoir, derrière James et Remus. Lily monta elle aussi en se frottant les yeux, laissant Julia seule sur le canapé, les yeux plongés dans les flammes de la cheminée. Sirius aussi était resté et fixait la jeune fille de ses yeux gris. Elle sentit son regard sur elle et tourna les yeux vers lui. Il se tenait la tête, le bras appuyé sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Il respirait calmement. Pourtant, son cœur battait fort. Julia, intriguée par ce regard, l'interrogea.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je réfléchis.

-À quoi ?

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme.

-Tu m'as laissé faire.

-De quoi tu parles Sirius ?

-Dans le parc, quand je t'ai embrassée. Tu m'as laissé faire.

Julia se leva et tourna le dos à Sirius.

-Sirius, arrête avec ça, je suis fatiguée.

-Dis-moi pourquoi tu t'es laissée faire.

Il se leva à son tour, s'approcha de Julia et respira son parfum. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules qui se trouvaient devant lui. Elle eut envie de se retourner mais ne pu le faire. Sirius la tenait fermement. Il s'approcha de son oreille et murmura doucement.

-Laisse Remus où il est et dis- moi que tu en avais envie aussi.

-Je… j'en avais envie.

Sirius commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

-Mais plus maintenant tu m'entends ?

Elle se débattit, mais il la retourna violement et la plaqua au mur.

-Je sais que tu en as encore envie, dit-il d'un ton impatient.

-Non Sirius, cria-t-elle. Laisse-moi !

Il l'empêcha de crier d'avantage en imposant sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle essaya de se libérer de son emprise, mais il était trop fort. Elle allait perdre espoir quand elle entendit la voix de Remus crier.

-SIRIUS LÂCHE-LA !

L'interpellé eut à peine le temps de se retourner. Il reçut un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire qui le fit tituber. Ce n'était pas assez selon Remus. Il se précipita sur lui et se battirent pendant que Julia essayait de les séparer. Après quelques minutes, Sirius tomba à terre à moitié conscient. Remus essuya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre en se relevant.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça, cracha-t-il.

Il leva les yeux sur Julia à bout de souffle. Elle vit de la honte dans son regard. De la honte et du soulagement. Sans dire un mot, il aida Sirius à se relever et le ramena au dortoir des garçons, laissant Julia seule, horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle alla se coucher mais ne pu fermer les yeux de toute la nuit.

Le lendemain, Sirius et Remus s'étaient réconciliés, mais on pouvait sentir une certaine tension entre eux. Julia les évita autant que faire ce peut. Peter, James et Lily ne sachant pas quoi faire, s'étaient abstenus de toute question.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Remus s'était allongé sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Il ne pensait à rien. Seul dans le dortoir, il écoutait les sons étouffés de l'extérieur. Il faisait déjà nuit, mais quelques élèves s'amusaient encore dans la neige dehors. Il entendit des bruits de pas dans le noir, se releva et vit Julia qui s'asseyait près de lui.

Il regarda essayant de sonder son esprit. Que faisait-elle ici ?

-Je voulais te remercier, dit-elle en devinant la question qu'il venait de se poser. Sans toi je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé.

Elle sourit et reprit en riant légèrement :

-Tu es mon héro maintenant !

Il soupira. Il n'était pas un héro. Il était un animal. Il baissa la tête, honteux, mais Julia l'arrêta en lui caressant la joue. Il posa sa main sur la sienne.

-Julia, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû…

Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche. Il s'approcha lentement de Julia et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur baiser s'embrasa et devint plus passionné. Il l'attrapa par la taille et la coucha à côté de lui. Leurs mains parcouraient leurs corps, provoquant çà et là quelques gémissements de plaisir. N'osant aller plus loin, ils restèrent les deux allongés l'un tout contre l'autre à parler en se câlinant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Remus lui demanda :

-Julia… Tu sais quand tu nous as dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien, enfin… Plus de raison de s'inquiéter, ce n'était pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

Une fois de plus, elle se mordit la lèvre.


	7. Septième chapitre

_NDA: Héhéhéééé Merci à vous de lire mon histoire! (oui je sais, on est au 7ème chapitre et je ne fais mon apparition que maintenant) En même temps ça fait deux jours que je suis là donc chut! XD Je voulais juste remercier publiquement Angie59 qui est ma première (et ma seuuuuule :'() revieweuse! Merci beaucoup! Tes reviews me font chaud au coeur! Donc merci merci merci et meeeeerci! _

-Il y a encore quelque chose, lui répondit-elle. Mais cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Elle inspira profondément.

-Le… Le chasseur de vampires.

Remus se figea de terreur.

-Un chasseur de vampires ??

Julia s'assit et remit ses habit en place.

-Je t'ai dit que je l'avais semé. Cela ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter !

-Mais Julia ! Quelqu'un veut te tuer ! Dis-moi qui c'est, je te protégerai !

Elle finit de boutonner sa chemise et soupira. Comment lui faire comprendre que cela ne servait à rien ? Tôt ou tard, il la retrouverait et tuerait tous ceux qui se trouveraient sur son passage, comme à chaque fois. Combien d'amis avait-elle perdu à cause de lui ?

Remus s'approcha derrière elle et l'embrassa dans le cou.

-S'il te plaît, dis-moi…

Elle se leva brusquement et le regarda tristement.

-Il faut te rhabiller, les autres vont revenir, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Et moi il faut que je sorte du dortoir des garçons !

Il voulut insister encore une fois, mais elle l'en empêcha en déposant sur ses lèvres un tendre baiser. Elle avait raison, Peter et Sirius allaient bientôt remonter. Que diraient-ils alors, les découvrant ici, tout les deux à côté d'un lit défait. Surtout Sirius, car avec ce qu'il s'était passé le soir d'avant, cela l'aurait mis de fort mauvaise humeur. Julia retourna dans les dortoirs des filles pour se refaire une beauté et Remus attendit ses amis sur son lit.

À l'heure du souper, tout le petit groupe se rendit dans la Grande Salle qui prenait des allures de Noël. En effet, dans une semaine, on ouvrirait les cadeaux.

À table, ils discutèrent beaucoup, mais Remus reparla du chasseur de vampires. Il savait que s'il le disait devant tout le monde, Julia serait bien obligée de s'expliquer. En l'entendant parler de chasseur, Lily sauta des genoux de James et prit la main de son amie.

-Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai, s'écria-t-elle terrifiée.

-On va te protéger ne t'en fais pas, fit James à son tour.

-Oui, couina Peter. On le repoussera !

-C'est qui ce con, fit Sirius très énervé.

Julia lança un regard noir à Remus, puis se tourna vers les autres.

-En effet, il y a un chasseur de vampires qui me pourchasse depuis très longtemps.

-Combien de temps, demanda Peter.

-Dès que je fus vampirisée. Enfin… Il était après Adam. Dès que je suis « née », le chasseur s'est mis à me poursuivre.

-Depuis ta vampirisation ? Mais il devrait être mort, dit Lily.

Julia sourit., c'était toujours la même question qui revenait.

-Il s'est mis dans la tête de nous exterminer. Il a d'ailleurs un sérieux problème avec moi. Il me pourchasse sans relâche et il a juré de m'attraper avant de mourir… Et pour ce faire, il a recours au sang de vampire. À petite dose, notre sang donne une longue vie, il faut bien doser, selon le poids. Si on met trop ou pas assez de sang, soit on est vampirisé soit il n'y a pas d'effet.

Sirius la regarda perplexe.

-Il hait les vampires, et pourtant, il utilise leur sang pour vivre… Il est givré ou quoi ?

-Il est près à tout pour me capturer, dit Julia.

-Mais c'est qui ce type, demanda James. Tu le connais ?

-Oui. Je l'ai connu très tôt, il m'a séduite même !

-Encore un amant, laissa échapper Sirius.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute !! C'est notre aura… pour attirer nos victimes.

-N'empêche que…

-Black, intervint Lily outrée, Julia est pourchassée par un chasseur sanguinaire et toi tu lui cries dessus parce qu'elle attire les gens malgré elle !

-ça va t'énerve pas comme ça, je faisait juste…

-Et tu disais que ce chasseur, le coupa James.

- Eh bien, il s'appelle Erwan Sheperd. Il est anglais et il habitait à Venise en même temps que moi. Pour surveiller Adam sûrement.

-Et à quoi il ressemble, demanda encore Peter. Pour qu'on le reconnaisse.

-C'est une véritable inquisition que vous me faites là, rit nerveusement Julia. Il est… euh grand… et… musclé. Des cheveux assez longs bruns… des yeux très sombres. Je ne sais pas moi ! Il porte toujours un long manteau noir…

Tous méditèrent ce qu'elle venait de dire, comme pour imprimer l'image de l'homme dans leurs têtes.

-Maintenant changeons de sujet, s'écria Julia impatiente.

Après quelques minutes de silence, James fit une pitrerie qui détendit tout le monde. Julia lui en fut très reconnaissante, James avait un don pour détourner l'attention des gens. Cependant, Remus ne lâcha pas l'affaire et se jura de la protéger, au péril de sa vie.

Noël arriva vite avec ces vacances. Tous les élèves partirent retrouver leurs familles pour passer les fêtes. James invita Sirius à venir chez lui, ce qu'il refusa poliment, cette année, il voulait être seul… avec Julia. Elle aussi avait refusé l'invitation de Remus, car elle avait beaucoup de travail à rattraper et elle voulait se détendre seule. Sirius en profiterait pour s'excuser de sa conduite, une fois encore. Peter lui était aux anges !Il allait retrouver Lena, sa tendre petite vaudoise, en Suisse. Jusqu'au jour de leur départ, il ne cessa de leur raconter tout ce qu'ils feraient ; les ballades, les soirées, les bals et plus encore. Malheureusement, ce fut aussi le départ d'une amitié pour Julia. En effet, Lucius avait été fiancé à la cousine de Sirius, Narcissa.

-Mes parents m'obligent à...

-Ne plus me parler, ni à mes amis, demanda-t-elle le coeur lourd.

-C'est cela. Sois sûre que... c'est très difficile pour moi, je t'apprécie énormément. Tu es... tu es vraiment une amie formidable.

-Alors c'est tout? Après tout ce que je t'ai fait? Je t'ai quand même mordu!

-Je ne dirais à personne ton secret. Tu sais, mon rang... ma famille... Tout cela m'oblige à faire ça. Je suis désolé.

-Je vois... mais si un jour tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux venir vers moi.

-Arrivederci bella Julia.

Après cette dernière phrase, Lucius la prit dans ses bras, la remercia du fond du coeur pour son amitié et partit aussi vite et aussi loin d'elle que possible.

Sur les quais, Lily se jeta dans les bras de son amie en pleurant. Elle lui dit encore de bien faire attention aux chasseurs qui pourraient rôder dans le coin.

Le Poudlard express partit enfin en crachant des volutes de fumée et laissant seuls sur le quai Julia et Sirius. Ils s'en retournèrent donc au château. Sur le chemin, ils firent une bataille de boules-de-neige mémorable et, de retour au chaud, burent un bon chocolat chaud.

Le soir, ils mangèrent en compagnie des professeurs puis remontèrent vite dans la salle commune Gryffondor, où elle le battit aux échecs et il lui mit la pâtée aux cartes. Ils se promenèrent ensuite dans les couloirs du château, il s'excusa encore de nombreuses fois de sa conduite et elle lui pardonna.

Puis il s'intéressa à Erwan Sheperd, au grand désespoir de Julia.

-Désolé de t'embêter encore avec ça, mais j'aimerais en savoir plus, pour t'aider.

-C'est très gentil de ta part, mais je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais faire.

-Eh bien, déjà, j'aimerais le connaître un peu mieux ton chasseur, peut-être qu'on découvrira pourquoi il te veut. Il n'y aurait pas un livre qui parle de lui ?

-Oui, dit Julia d'un air grave. Il y a bien un livre. J'ai son journal.

Sirius ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Son journal ? Magnifique ! Et y'a quoi dedans ?

-Je n'en sais rien, je ne l'ai jamais lu, fit-elle en rougissant.

Sirius la regarda d'un air étonné. S'il avait été à sa place, il l'aurait lu tout de suite.

-On peut le lire ensemble, lui dit-il. Ça serait bien, non ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre et, après avoir poussé un soupir, monta chercher le livre. Elle revint avec un gros livre en cuire brun, vieillit par le temps qu'ils ouvrirent délicatement. Les pages avaient jauni et l'encre par endroit s'était effacée, les courbes manuscrites étaient magnifiques, Erwan avait été très consciencieux dans l'écriture de son journal.

En premier, les deux amis tournèrent les pages, regardant les cartes, les dessins et autres petites choses collées ou glissées entre les pages. Puis, après toutes ces minutes de contemplation, ils se décidèrent de lire le journal.

°Oo Journal personnel d'Erwan Sheperd oO°

Février 1797- Venise, Italie.

Ai poursuivi Adam jusqu'à Venise. Ai retrouvé ma maison près du grand canal ainsi que celle d'Adam, en face de la mienne, sur l'autre rive. L'ai suivi durant ses longues promenades et ai remarqué son penchant pour une certaine demoiselle. Je n'ai pas réussi à voir qui c'était. Mais ses habits semblent riches (peut-être une aristocrate ?) Demain se tiendra le carnaval de Venise dans toute la ville. Je pense qu'Adam va approcher sa proie à ce moment-là. (À la tombée de la nuit, évidemment).

Jour du carnaval

La ville regorge de personnes masquées et déguisées. Aurai sûrement du mal à le reconnaître. Vais partir en reconnaissance.

De retour de ma recherche. Ai aperçu Adam au Florian, en compagnie de la demoiselle. Elle a de longs cheveux noirs et il semblerait qu'elle fasse partie de la famille des doges, le maître de Venise étant avec eux (en tant que chaperon, qui sait ?). J'ai vu son masque, il est blanc, très simple. Ai cru entendre, lorsqu'ils se séparaient, l'heure de leur rendez-vous. 19 heures sur le pont Rialto. J'y serai.

Récit de la soirée.

Me suis rendu sur le pont du Rialto aux environs de 18h30. Adam y était déjà. Je n'ai pas pu l'aborder, vu qu'il y avait trop de monde. Un quart d'heure plus tard, la jeune aristocrate est arrivée. Elle portait son masque, pareil à celui d'Adam et une robe rouge sang. Adam lui, portait un costume noir. Ils sont partis en direction de la place St Marc, pour voir les feux d'artifice. Ils enlevèrent leurs masques. Je n'ai pu les voir correctement vu le monde qui se bousculait devant moi. Au bout d'un moment, ils sont partis. Adam devait mettre son plan à exécution. La proie allait bientôt mourir. Je les ai suivis, peut-être que j'en apprendrai plus sur sa façon de se nourrir. C'est alors qu'il fit une chose que je n'aurais jamais pensé. Il n'a pas fait que boire son sang. Il en a fait sa compagne. Il l'a vampirisée. Après l'avoir vidée de son sang, Adam lui a fait boire le sien. La jeune fille s'est tordue de douleur, son corps mourant. Les organes devaient se putréfier. Une terrible douleur suivie d'un étrange calme. La jeune fille se releva et bougeait étrangement. On aurait dit qu'elle essayait son nouveau corps. Elle regardait tout avec étonnement. Puis ils se sont envolés.

Suis retourné chez moi par gondole. Eigidio, mon gondolier, m'appris que la jeune fille (que je lui avait décrite) s'appelait Julia Valmont, fille de la cousine du Doge. Dès que je fus chez moi, je me suis rendu à mon bureau pour écrire ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir. Je pense me focaliser sur ladite Julia. Nouvelle venue dans ce monde. Elle m'éclairera. C'est tout pour ce soir.

Penser à demander du sang à Luigi

 rencontre p.45

Automne 1847- Assisi, Italie.

J'ai poursuivi Julia jusqu'à Assisi et l'ai capturée. Elle devait boire du sang. À la tombée de la nuit, je me suis débrouillé pour me faire remarquer et, surtout, pour être seul dans un endroit retiré. Ça a marché. Elle m'a attaqué, mais je l'ai assommée avec un gourdin mouillé d'eau bénite. La jeune femme a crié et s'est écroulée devant moi. Je l'ai emmenée dans ma cellule au monastère et l'ai couchée sur mon lit (attachée, évidemment).J'ai examiné ses dents(pointue, canines), son pouls (inexistant), sa température (froide) et ses yeux (translucides).

Je la garderai en observation, dans ce lieu saint pour me protéger. Je l'affaiblis pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Je lui ferai boire une dose infime de sang (il faut qu'elle parle et marche).

Le lendemain

Julia s'est réveillée. Tout d'abord, elle fut très en colère contre moi. Elle essaya à plusieurs reprises de m'attaquer. Après quelques heures d'entêtement, elle s'est laissé faire. Nous avons parlé. J'ai appris que c'était une sorcière, elle me fit même une démonstration. Lévitation. Puis elle me parla de sa vampirisation. Une douleur atroce et son âme était partie. Elle recherchait justement de quoi remplir son corps. Je m'explique : Elle me dit qu'elle se sentait vivre, remplie d'une infinie douceur quand elle rencontrait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de spécial. Cette personne spéciale devenait son amant, mais surtout elle la remplissait d'une chaleur intense. Chaleur qu'elle avait perdue, le jour du carnaval de Venise. Je l'ai laissée se reposer. Pendant sa « sieste », elle cria beaucoup. Elle délirait je suppose.

Nouveau jour, nouvelles discussions, rien de bien intéressant.

Aujourd'hui, il me faut écrire mes sentiments.

Après trois jours en sa compagnie, je ne puis en supporter d'avantage. J'ai cédé à mon désir.

Nous marchions dans les rues d'Assisi. C'était à la fin de l'après-midi, le soleil se couchait. Nous nous sommes dirigés dans les vergers, remplis d'oliviers. J'ai remarqué son étrange beauté. Je savais que c'était une belle femme. Mais là, si proche de moi, je pouvais lire dans son regard tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle regardait gravement devant elle. Elle déclanchait en moi tant d'envies. C'est quand elle s'appuya contre le tronc d'un olivier que je perdis toute conscience. Ses lèvres m'attiraient. Je la collais contre l'arbre en l'embrassant. Mes sens étaient en extase. En une seconde, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la cellule (prouesse de vampire). Je la couchai sur le lit et commis l'irréparable. J'écris ces mots alors qu'elle est encore dans le lit, endormie. Sa peau nue frissonne sous le courant d'air. Comment, seigneur, pourrais-je m'arrêter là. J'ai envie d'elle chaque seconde. Pardonnez-moi et laissez-moi en enfer.

Vais lui faire une séance d'hypnotisme, afin d'effacer cela de sa mémoire. (une réussite)

Je ne sais pas par quel moyen cela c'est produit, mais Julia a disparu. Hier soir, elle s'était endormie dans le lit. Ce matin, personne. Partie. Que dire d'autre, à part que mon cœur est déchiré. Je la retrouverai. Je la retrouverai et lui déchirerai le cœur comme elle l'a fait avec le mien.

oO° °Oo

Julia se leva brusquement, faisant tomber le manuscrit par terre. Elle ne se rappelait absoluement pas de tout cela, l'hypnose avait bien marché. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. Sirius se leva et l'enlaça et elle commença à pleurer.

-Il va me tuer Sirius, me tuer !


	8. Huitième chapitre

Sirius ne savait que faire. Lui dire que tout irait bien, que personne n'allait la tuer était une idée stupide. Il la sentait trembler et pleurer dans ses bras, il voulait tellement la calmer. Il resserra son étreinte et la berça doucement en lui caressant les cheveux. Les pleurs s'estompèrent, Julia releva la tête et le regarda de ses grands yeux. Il caressa tendrement le visage de la jeune femme et, avec un effort surhumain, relâcha son emprise. Il était à deux doigts de l'embrasser. Souriant tristement, il lui demanda si elle allait mieux.

-Je crois, répondit-elle. Ce… C'est affreux, je ne me souviens pas de… Enfin je me souviens de ma fuite, mais ce qu'il s'est passé avant…

Des larmes brouillèrent une fois de plus sa vue. Elle avait fait souffrir un homme, elle ne pouvait même pas s'en rappeler.

-Du calme Julia, dit Sirius doucement. Du calme… Pour l'instant tu es en sécurité.

La vampire ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

-Pour l'instant…

Elle reposa sa tête contre le torse de Sirius. Mais elle le senti se raidir, elle releva alors la tête inquiète.

-Et toi ça ne va pas ?

Sirius se dégagea gentiment de ses bras en inspirant profondément.

-Tu sais Julia… Je suis… je suis un homme.

-Ça je l'avais remarqué.

-Oui bon. Un homme qui t'aime énormément. Vraiment. Mais j'aime aussi beaucoup Remus, c'est un frère ou même plus pour moi. Tu as vu ce que je suis capable de faire quand je ne me contrôle pas, je t'ai presque violée ! Et tu es avec Remus et…

-Viens-en au fait s'il te plait.

Sirius soupira.

-Le fait est que je t'aime. À chaque seconde, je veux t'embrasser. Le matin, je veux t'avoir dans mes bras, je veux sentir ta peau sous mes doigts ou tes lèvres sur les miennes. Mais… Tu as choisi Remus. Je suis plus qu'heureux que tu ne m'en veuilles pas pour ce que je t'ai fait, mais je crois que, pour éviter un autre truc dans le genre, il faut que j'arrête de te prendre dans mes bras. Tu sais… Nous, les hommes, on sent une femme contre nous et…

-Je vois, le coupa Julia. Je comprends. Je ferai attention alors.

Sirius ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que la respiration de la jeune femme s'était accélérée. Etait-elle troublée ? Non, impossible.

Après s'être dit bonne nuit, les deux amis se séparèrent et montèrent se coucher.

Julia eut du mal à s'endormir cette nuit-là. Des souvenirs de son passé ressurgissaient, elle voyait le visage d'Erwan la regarder tendrement, puis elle vit la scène qu'elle était sensée avoir oublié. Comme si la lecture du journal avait débloqué son esprit, elle se vit, dans la cellule, avec lui. Elle se voyait gémir de plaisir sous le corps tout en sueur du chasseur, il l'embrassait tout le long de son corps se tordant sous le plaisir. L'homme était ivre de désire et leurs deux corps se mêlaient sensuellement l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'Erwan cria son nom en retombant sur le lit exténué. Ils étaient essoufflés, tout en sueur…

Julia se réveilla en sursaut à l'appel de son nom. La lumière du matin l'éblouit et il lui fallut un certain temps pour voir un Sirius aux sourcils froncés debout devant elle.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Ses joues s'enflammèrent lorsqu'il réalisa comment son amie était vêtue. Elle était en sueur, les joues rouges, les couvertures avaient été jetées par terre, son short de nuit était passablement bas et son T-shirt à la limite de ses seins.

Elle se rhabilla très vite, en voyant le regard de l'homme.

-Euh oui…Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Oh ! C'est déjà le matin ?

Sirius se racla la gorge, gêné.

-Tu criais quand je suis arrivé. Enfin tu… aimais bien… Bon euh on descend ?

-Si tôt, fit Julia en s'éventant un peu.

-Eh ma grande ! C'est Noël !

-Les cadeaux, cria-t-elle en sautant du lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils descendirent dans la salle commune. Julia était émerveillée devant les cadeaux de ses amis. Elle reçut de Lily et James un magnifique miroir venant du Japon ainsi qu'un peigne en nacre.

"j'espère que tu peux te voir là-dedans ;-)" avait écrit son amie sur la carte.

De, à sa grande surprise, Lucius un roman en italien et une paire de boucles d'oreilles. De Peter, une magnifique écharpe rouge sang, avec des motifs dorés. De Remus, une superbe bague en argent. Elle représentait deux mains qui se rejoignaient en tenant un coeur. À l'intérieur, elle pu lire "R+J". Elle sourit et la passa au doigt avec ravissement, puis se retourna vers Sirius qui, lui, paraissait mécontent.

-Que se passe-t-il, demanda Julia.

-J'ai été si méchant que ça cette année ? Pour qu'aucun de vous ne me fasse de cadeau ?

La jeune femme éclata de rire. Le grand Sirius Black faisait un caprice.

-Le pauvre petit Sissi qui boude !

Elle le prit par la main et l'emmena en courant dans le parc du château. Arrivés à un certain endroit, Julia cacha de ses mains les yeux de Sirius, le fit avancer lentement et lui dit d'allonger son bras.

La main du jeune homme entra en contact avec quelque chose de métallique et très froid. Lorsque son amie daigna le laisser voir, il poussa un cri de joie.

En face de lui se tenait une magnifique moto noire. Comme un enfant, il couru autour et fini par s'asseoir dessus.

-Oh Merlin c'est pas vrai !! Une moto !! Mais… WAAAAAAAAAA !! Une moto mais j'y crois pas !! UNE MOTO ! C'EST UNE MOTO !!

Julia éclata de rire.

-Ta moto était vieille selon les dires de James. Alors on s'y est tous mis. James, Lily, Remus, Peter, les parents de James, le père de Remus, moi et même un certain Lucius…

Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux. Même Malfoy ?

-Comment vous remercier, fit-il ému. C'est… incroyable !

Il rit et fit mine de la conduire. Un vrai gamin.

-Tu veux essayer, demanda Sirius.

Julia sourit.

-Je ne sais pas conduire une moto, cher ami. J'avais des cochers pour ça.

-Je vous apprends alors, Milady, dit-il.

Il se poussa en arrière et invita Julia à s'asseoir entre ses jambes. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle vint devant lui.

-Bon. Alors prends le guidon en main. Voilà, euh attend.

En se rapprochant d'elle, il colla son torse au dos de la jeune femme, son entrejambe dangereusement près de ses fesses et plaça sa tête sur son épaule. Cette position les électrisa tout les deux, puis, se reprenant en main, Sirius lui montra les différents cadrans.

-Là tu as la vitesse, là l'altitude où tu es ,euh, ici l'essence…

Il posa délicatement sa main sur la taille du vampire et baissa la voix d'un ton, obligeant Julia à pencher légèrement la tête.

-Ici c'est… les freins et là…

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure rauque. Il avait fermé les yeux et s'était collé à elle, il ne restait maintenant plus que trois millimètres entre ses lèvres et le cou de Julia. Elle aussi avait fermé les yeux, sentant qu'une ivresse la prenait. Elle sentait son souffle chaud dans son cou et sa main sur sa taille. Elle soupira lorsqu'il lui embrassa la nuque, et comme par enchantement, ils se retrouvèrent tout à coup dans la chambre de Julia. C'était en fait grâce à un pouvoir de vampire. Elle se déplaçait en une seconde à n'importe quel endroit désiré.

Elle se retourna et caressa les lèvres de Sirius. Si douces et si chaudes. Mais il l'arrêta et essaya d'articuler quelques mots.

-Julia… Il va falloir me dire stop. Parce que dans quelques minutes… Je ne pourrai pas me contrôler…

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et lui montra toute l'envie qui l'habitait.

-ça ne fait rien, souffla-t-elle.

Il colla ses lèvres à celles de Julia. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

Il savait bien que ce qu'ils allaient faire était une erreur. Mais comment résister aux sentiments ? Tout son être appartenait à Julia.

Il l'embrassa passionnément. Elle lui enleva son T-shirt et reprit sa bouche en otage. Leurs langues se mêlaient dans un ballet sensuel. Sirius lui arracha sa chemise, l'allongea sur le lit, s'attaqua alors à son cou, puis à ses seins déclenchant chez la jeune femme des gémissements de plaisir. Ses mains lui caressaient le corps et se dirigèrent vers ses cuisses. Il remonta pour l'embrasser et, brisant la dernière barrière qui le séparait de Julia, glissa sa main dans l'intimité du vampire. Le désir ne faisait que monter entre eux deux. Après avoir retiré son pantalon, Sirius se colla au magnifique corps nu qui était dans ses bras et Julia put sentire le membre du jeune homme durcir contre son ventre. Elle voulu le prendre en main mais Sirius l'en empêcha. Il lui prit ses deux mains et les maintint au-dessus de sa tête, il voulait garder le contrôle, s'il y en avait un.

-Sirius, s'il te plaît maintenant, l'implora-t-elle.

Il sourit et s'exécuta.

Il entra en elle doucement, arrachant un cri de plaisir chez Julia. Il entama un lent va-et-vient qui s'accéléra vite. Au bout d'un moment, au milieux des gémissements, ils poussèrent un cri de jouissance en même temps. Épuisés, ils tombèrent l'un à côté de l'autre.

En la prenant dans ses bras, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tristement. Cela ne devait arriver qu'une fois. Une seule et unique fois. Julia lui enleva délicatement une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

-Ne t'en fait pas, fit Sirius en voyant l'air inquiet de Julia. Ne te sens pas coupable.

-J'ai trahi Remus… Mais je… j'en ai envie… Je ne sais pas ce que je veux !

-Calme-toi, ma chérie.

-Je suis un monstre…

-Non tu n'en es pas un. Tu es une femme… enfin une vampire, qui a des envies et tu les satisfait. Dès que les autres reviendront, tout sera terminé entre nous, dit-il gravement. Sans aucun regret. Nous aurons ce souvenir entre nous…

Puis, avant qu'elle n'ajoute quoique ce soit, il attrapa son pantalon et prit quelque chose dedans.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Julia en s'asseyant, la couverture cachant sa nudité.

-C'est, dit Sirius en se mettant derrière elle, mon cadeau de Noël.

Il fit passer une fine chaîne en argent par-dessus la tête de la jeune femme qui eut un petit sursaut lorsque le pendentif froid entra en contact avec sa peau encore chaude. Elle l'examina plus attentivement et vit une paire d'aile d'ange. Sur l'une était gravé un "J" et sur l'autre un "S".

-C'est magnifique, souffla-t-elle. Vraiment je ne sais pas quoi dire…

-Ne dis rien alors. Promets-moi seulement une chose… Ne nous oublies pas.

À ces mots, il lui embrassa la nuque et ils restèrent dans les bras de l'autre pendant de longues heures.Ils vécurent des jours heureux jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

Le jour de la rentrée, ils allèrent attendre le train qui ramenait leurs amis et sur le quai, alors que le train approchait, Sirius prit une dernière fois Julia dans les bras. Il la serrait fort, comme pour l'empêcher de partir, puis elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et le força à la regarder dans les yeux. Mais comment pouvait-il voire ? Des larmes lui brouillaient la vue.

-Tu m'as promis d'être fort Sirius, dit-elle la voix tremblante.

Elle posa sa main sur son cœur.

-Nous sommes toujours là. Nous sommes vivant, là.

-Julia s'il te plaît, dit Sirius, une larme coulant le long de sa joue.

Le Poudlard express arrivait enfin. Julia embrassa une dernière fois Sirius. Le train s'arrêta et elle partit en courant à la recherche de Remus. Elle se détacha de Sirius et s'enfonça dans les volutes de vapeur.

Elle trouva rapidement Remus qui couru vers elle et la prit dans les bras.

-Ma chérie ! Mon amour ! Comme tu m'as manqué !

-Et toi donc ! Et merci pour la bague ! Tu es fou !

Remus sourit gentiment.

-Non, amoureux. La tienne aussi est magnifique…

Il leva la main et montra sa bague. Elle était large, en acier brossé avec un triskel encerclé gravé dessus.

Lily et James arrivèrent à leur tour main dans la main.

-Hé Julia, cria Lily en lui sautant au cou. Merci pour la chaîne ! C'est super beau !

-Ouaip et comme ça elle a pu accrocher mon cadeau, fit James. Comment ça va ?

-Très bien ! Et où est Peter ? Et vos vacances ?

-Oh là ! Du calme, dit Remus. Peter arrive et on te racontera tout au souper.

Julia se tut et embrassa son tendre aimé. Peter arriva et la serra fort dans les bras.

-Tu n'es pas morte, s'écria-t-il. C'est magnifique !

-Voyons Peter, dit Julia en riant. Rien ne pouvait m'arriver ! Sirius était là !

-Oh, s'écria Lily. Et le cadeau ?? Il a aimé ?

-Eh bien.. Ah ! le voilà qui arrive !

En effet, Sirius arriva lentement. Son cœur meurtri se serra en voyant Remus et Julia ensemble.

-Siriuuuuuuuuus mon amûûûûûûr, cria James en sauta sur lui s'apprêtant à l'embrasser.

-Dans tes rêves Potter, fit-il en mettant sa main sur la bouche.

-Sirius ton cadeau te plaît, demandèrent Remus et Lily d'une même voix.

Il laissa planer le suspense quelques secondes et les prit dans ses bras.

-C'est tout juste magnifique ! C'est l'un des plus beau cadeaux qu'on m'ait jamais fait !!

-On a vu juuuuuuuste !

-Ouf , s'exclama James. Tu auras enfin une moto confortable !

-Et qui marche, le taquina Remus.

-Ma vieille moto s'en tirait pas mal, non ?

Les autres ne répondirent pas. Tous avaient un immense sourire.

-Je vous merde ! Allez on va manger.

Tout le petit groupe, ainsi que les autres élèves, arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle avec soulagement. L'hiver battait son plein, c'était donc avec plaisir qu'ils se retrouvaient dans un endroit bien chaud et, surtout, bientôt remplis de nourriture.

Peter raconta alors ses vacances avec Lena. Ils avaient fêté Noël et nouvel an ensemble, un pur bonheur. Ils s'étaient avoués leur amour sous une branche de gui, elle le présenta à ses parents et l'invita pour les prochaines vacances.

-Eh bien, eh bien, fit Julia. À quand le mariage ?

-Oh tu sais… c'est pas aussi fou que James et Lily, dit Peter en rougissant.

Sirius et Julia faillirent s'étouffer en buvant.

-Quoi, s'écria Sirius. Mariage ? Vous deux ?QUOIIIIII ??

James, à moitié mort de rire, demanda à Lily de leur expliquer.

-Bien, fit-elle en rougissant. On est pas marié si jamais. En fait… Bon j'étais chez moi pour nouvel an. On fêtait, tout se passait bien. Ah oui ! Il faut savoir que Severus, épargne-moi tes commentaires Black, était invité. Donc, à minuit, au moment où on s'embrasse… Eh bien Severus s'est approché de moi et…

-Non pitié Evans ne me raconte pas ça, dit Sirius avec dégoût.

Elle le fusilla du regard et continua.

-Donc il s'est penché sur moi et c'est à ce moment qu'une tornade est entrée dans la pièce et a donné, non, a assommé Severus.

-La tornade en question c'est moi, fit James avec un large sourire. Imaginez ! Je voulais arriver à minuit pour faire une surprise à Lily, et là je vois Servilo. Ce crétin voulait l'embrasser ! Voyez ce qu'il a eu.

Il pointait Severus à la table d'en face. Tous se retournèrent et virent un magnifique œil au beurre noir sur le visage du serpentard.

-Et c'est comme ça que j'ai pu présenter James à mes parents, dit Lily exaspérée.

-Trop bien James, dit Sirius en lui tapant le dos. T'es un homme un vrai !

-Je comprends ta douleur, Lily, dit Julia en prenant la main de son amie.

-Et toi Rem's, t'as fait quoi ?

-J'ai étudié, lu.. Retapé un peu ta maison… J'ai lu des livres sur les vampires !

Julia ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Je m'informe.

-Tu peux me poser des questions.

-C'est délicat.

-Qu'as tu appris ?

-Que pour te tuer, il faudrait te vider de ton sang, intervint brusquement Peter.

-Quel tact Peter, fit Sirius, Même James aurait dit ça plus gentiment.

-Hé !

Remus prit la main de Julia et y déposa un tendre baiser déclanchant un pincement au cœur de Sirius

-Ne t'en fait pas mon amour, je ne vais pas te tuer.

-C'est bien de le dire, susurra Lily.

-Bon et vous deux, fit James à l'intention de Julia et Sirius. Vos vacances ? Bien ?

-Oui qu'avez-vous fait, demanda Remus.

Les deux se regardèrent l'espace d'une seconde d'un air triste.

-Rien de bien fou, fit Julia rapidement.

-Reposés, amusés… , dit Sirius à son tour.Ah ! J'ai montré comment conduire une moto…

A ces mots, les joues de Julia s'enflammèrent.

-Rien de bien fou en effet, fit James. C'est bon, je plaisante !

Les six amis continuèrent à bavarder jusqu'à minuit.

Le lendemain, tous reprirent les cours, au grand désespoir de James, la vie reprit son cour à Poudlard. Les enseignants enseignaient, les élèves apprenaient. Tout était normal, la vie avait enfin décidé d'être calme.

De temps à autre, Sirius surprenait Julia dans la bibliothèque et lui volait quelques baisers, mais ensuite, son cœur recommençait à souffrir, voyant Remus embrasser les lèvres qu'il venait de toucher une minute avant lui.

James et Lily filaient le parfait amour. James faisait le pitre, Lily riait aux éclats. Quelques soirs, elle venait dans son lit, pour dormir dans ses bras en respirant son odeur sucrée.

Peter, lui se faisait harceler par Anna Manson. Depuis le bal, elle n'avait cessé de penser à lui. Il n'en avait que faire ! Pour lui, seule sa petite vaudoise comptait.

Malheureusement, le destin trouva tout cela trop calme et vint bouleverser leurs vies

Un après-midi de février, le petit groupe d'amis partit en balade sur le lac. Ils se dirigèrent vers le lac gelé et enfilèrent des patins à glace. Les garçons étaient déjà tous debout sur la glace tandis que Lily et Julia attachaient leurs lacets en discutant assises sur une grosse pierre.

-Bon c'est fini les mamies, leur cria James. Allez venez patiner !

-Quel emmmmm celui-là, fit Lily en se levant. Allez viens Jul'.

Les deux amies suivirent les garçons sur le lac et une énorme bataille de boule-de-neige éclata entre eux. Pendant une heure et demie, l'équipe Julia-Lily-Remus livra bataille à l'équipe James-Sirius-Peter. Ce fut la deuxième qui demanda forfait. Essoufflés et les joues rougies par le froid, ils retournèrent s'asseoir.

-Comme on vous a écrasé, fit Lily en se laissant tomber par terre.

-Vous devriez avoir honte, dit Remus. Deux filles et un loupiot qui vous battent...

-On vous a laissé gagner, grogna Sirius.

-Eh puis je ne pouvais pas faire de mal à ma Lily, dit amoureusement James.

-Ouaip, couina Peter. Faire du mal à des filles… tu vois…

-Quelle mauvaise fois j'y crois pas ! Vous êtes troAAAAH ! MA MAIN !

Julia ne put finir sa phrase. Sitôt qu'elle eut posé sa main sur la pierre sur laquelle elle s'était assise, elle avait retiré brusquement sa main en criant.

-JULIA, cria Remus en lui prenant sa main.

Tous furent tétanisés. Sa main fumait et une odeur de chaire brûlée s'élevait. Julia regarda sa main et pâli.

-Non, murmura-t-elle terrifiée. Non !

-Julia qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demanda Sirius.

Remus regarda la main de la jeune femme et vit une brûlure étrange. Un cercle, transpercé de deux épées avec au centre les lettres E et S entremêlées.

-Qu'est ce que c'est, demanda faiblement Peter.

Julia les regarda terrifiée et désespérée.

-C'est lui ! Il est là ! Erwan est là !


	9. Neuvième chapitre

Julia se mit à courir en direction du château. Remus la tenait, regardant dans toutes les directions pour éviter une éventuelle attaque, Lily et Peter surveillaient leurs arrières et James et Sirius partirent à la recherche du chasseur dans le parc. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Chers élèves que se passe-t-il, leur demanda le directeur inquiet.

Julia s'avança tremblante.

-Je… Vous savez… Pour… Enfin…

-Erwan est là, dit alors Remus.

Le directeur le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Vous êtes au courant pour M. Sheperd ?

-Oui nous le sommes, dit Peter. Julia nous a raconté !

-Vous pouvez la protéger, n'est-ce pas, demanda précipitamment Lily.

Il regarda Julia d'un air grave.

-Julia, vous savez ce qu'il faut faire…

-Oui… Mais je n'en ai pas la force !

-Vous avez pensé à vos amis ? Vous savez qu'Erwan leur fera.

Julia se mordit la lèvre. Évidemment qu'elle le savait, elle en avait fait l'expérience plus d'une fois.

-De quoi parlez-vous, demanda Remus.

Le directeur le regarda d'un air compatissant puis dit à Julia :

-Peut-être pourriez-vous trouver un autre moyen. Cherchez dans vos souvenirs. Vous avez des amis qui vous aideront volontiers, j'en suis sûr. La solution se trouve peut-être dans votre mémoire.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Julia, Erwan vous en veut. Pourquoi, vous seule le savez. Il vous a effacé la mémoire en surface. Il vous a créé un blocage. Brisez la barrière et découvrez ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous.

Julia s'agitait. La peur la saisissait au ventre, elle se frottait la main nerveusement.

-Tenez Remus, dit Dumbledore en tendant lui tendant un livre. Dedans, vous trouverez la formule qui vous permettra d'entrer dans son esprit.

Remus acquieça et le prit. Avant de lâcher le livre, le directeur chuchota à Remus :

-Ne vous laissez pas submerger par ses souvenirs. Elle aura besoin de vous.

Remus ne comprit pas. Que disait-il ?

Les quatre amis se dirigèrent vers la porte et entendirent le directeur s'adresser une dernière fois à Julia.

-C'est lui, Julia…. Ou vous.

Elle se mordit une fois de plus la lèvre, acquieça et sortit suivie de Lily, Remus et Peter.

Ils tombèrent sur James et Sirius qui revenaient de leurs recherches, infructueuses. Erwan était introuvable.

-Dumbledore a pu t'aider, demanda James essoufflé.

-Euh oui oui, sursauta Julia. Il a tout dit à Remus.

Remus la regarda gravement, il savait qu'entrer dans l'esprit de son amie de ne serait pas chose facile. Il se retrouverait imprégné des sensations de Julia, tous ses souvenirs.

-On le fera ce soir, dit Julia d'un ton autoritaire. S'il te plaît Remus, je veux en finir.

-D'accord, lui dit-il. Nous irons dans la salle à l'infirmerie.

Julia respira profondément lui sourit et parti se coucher, exténuée.

Sirius voulut la prendre dans ses bras, c'était tellement dur de se retenir. Et qu'est-ce que Dumbeldore avait proposé ?

-Il va falloir te reposer toi aussi, dit Lily à Remus. Entr…

-Oui cela va être éprouvant, la coupa-t-il. J'y vais. Lily tu pourras amener Julia à l'infirmerie ce soir ?

-Pas de problème !

-Et pas un mot aux autres, lui murmura-t-il.

Sur ce il partit préparer la pièce et apprendre la formule adéquate laissant James et Sirius sur le carreau.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Lily, demanda James.

-He bien…

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire, la coupa brusquement Sirius.

-On ne sait pas trop, dit Peter venant à sa rescousse.

-Comment ça vous ne savez pas trop ?? Vous étiez dans ce bureau oui ou non ?

-Eh calme-toi Sirius, dit James en haussant le ton. Je sais que t'es énervé avec tout ce qu'il se passe mais ne te défoule pas sur eux.

Sirius voulu répondre. Mais au dernier moment, il se ravisa et partit d'un pas enragé en direction du parc.

Aux alentours de 20 heures, Lily amena Julia à l'infirmerie, sans dire un seul mot. Lily était très inquiète pour son amie qui se trouvait au bord de la crise de nerf. À chaque fois que le vent faisait vibrer les fenêtres du château, la jeune femme sursautait, son cœur s'accélérait puis, nerveusement, essayait de se calmer, sans succès.

Juste devant l'étrange pièce de l'infirmerie, Lily serra fort Julia dans ses bras. Qui sait ce qu'il allait se passer durant les heures à venir.

La porte s'ouvrit et Remus apparu, l'air mort de fatigue. Ses traits étaient tirés, il avait des cernes sous les yeux. On aurait dit que la pleine lune était pour ce soir.

-Remus ça va, demanda Lily. Tu es… enfin…

Il lui sourit faiblement.

-Oui ça va… J'ai dû apprendre en quelques heures le sort de Legilimencie. Bien trop puissant pour un pauvre petit étudiant comme moi. Julia entre.

Julia, après avoir pris dans ses bras une fois encore son amie, s'exécuta et alla s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Faites attention, dit Lily doucement. Et s'il y a quoi que ce soit…

-Tout ira bien, ne t'en fait pas.

Là-dessus, elle le prit dans ses bras et partit en courant. Remus referma la porte et alla s'assoire à côté de Julia. Ils se sourirent faiblement, il lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser, juste sur la blessure. Puis il remonta le long de son bras et finit sa course sur les lèvres de son aimée, qui sentait bien qu'il était mort de peur. Elle lui envoya tout le courage qu'il recherchait dans ses bras.

Il se racla la gorge et dit d'une voix rauque :

-Julia il va falloir commencer. Je… Ça ne va pas être facile, enfin, pas agréable… Je… Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, alors si tu commences à…

Elle le coupa en l'embrassant de façon vitale.

-Ne t'en fais pas, souffla –t-elle. Je te fais confiance. Tu es un sorcier très doué. Tu seras à la hauteur, j'en suis sûre.

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

-Bon, fit Julia en essayant de paraître sereine. Que faut-il que je fasse, maître ?

-Maître, rit Remus. Quel grand mot. Eh bien, allonge-toi. Ça sera plus confortable. Et euh… Détends-toi.

-Prend-moi encore dans tes bras s'il te plaît.

Il la serra fort contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux. Puis il l'allongea doucement sur le lit. Il se mit à côté d'elle et prit sa baguette.

-Je t'aime Julia.

-Je t'aime plus que tout Remus.

Il respira profondément et dit :

"Legilimens"

Remus se sentit projeté dans un autre univers. Plusieurs flashs défilaient devant lui.

Il vit Julia très jeune, jouant avec son frère dans un immense jardin, il la vit en compagnie d'Adam. Il la vit, le visage rayonnant, en sa compagnie, puis d'autres amis. Une vision d'une moto dans la neige, suivit d'un lit.

Et soudain, des souvenirs plus sombres. De la pluie, de l'orage. Il ressentait toute sorte de sensations, surtout un immense poids dans son cœur. L'air était lourd, vieilli et sec. Il se sentait comme le beurre qu'on étend sur une tartine trop grande.

Et soudain, il atterrit à côté d'Erwan, dans un immense palais vénitien. La salle était dorée de partout, avec d'immenses tableaux baroques aux murs et était noire de monde. Apparemment, un bal se tenait là.

Remus remarqua un jeune homme qui riait aux éclats avec Erwan. Le jeune homme devait avoir l'âge de James, il avait les cheveux courts et bruns et des yeux chocolat, pétillants de malice. Erwan était grand et musclé, comme le laissait voir sa chemise, ses longs cheveux bruns ondulaient artistiquement jusqu'aux épaules et ses yeux bruns foncés semblaient pouvoir voir à travers toute chose. Avec toute la noblesse qui émanait de lui, sa barbe de trois jours détonnait, et pourtant, elle ne l'enlaidissait pas du tout.

C'est alors, qu'il se dirigea vers Julia, magnifique, comme toujours. Sa robe, d'un blanc immaculé, était somptueuse. Avec une révérence, il l'invita à danser, ce qu'elle accepta.

-Vous êtes délicieuse ce soir, Mademoiselle Valmont.

-Je vous retourne le compliment, signore Sheperd.

Erwan parut surpris.

-Vous connaissez mon nom ?

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je suis la compagne d'Adam, signore. Il m'a dit qui vous étiez, quand je lui ai demandé qui était l'homme qui avait assisté à ma renaissance.

-Ce fut très beau.

-Merci. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi nous vous intéressons. D'abord Adam, ensuite moi. Je me sens épiée.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

Julia sourit amusée.

-Votre assistant n'est pas très discret. Je l'ai vu au marché il y a deux semaines, en train de prendre des notes dans un calepin rouge, les yeux rivés sur moi. Et au Florian, à la basilique Santa Maria della salute et puis… dans une gondole et…

-Je vois, la coupa Erwan souriant. Je lui dirais de se faire plus petit. Et il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, garder les yeux fixés sur vous semble inévitable.

Son regard était devenu très doux.

-Vous pactisez avec l'ennemi signore Sheperd.

-Je vendrais mon âme au diable pour une minute avec vous…

La scène devint foule, les contours se brisaient et des amas de flashs recommençaient à défiler. Remus vit l'image de la bague qu'il avait offert à Julia, puis un collier avec une paire d'ailes. Soudain il sentit le froid l'envelopper et tout s'assombrit.

Il se trouvait à présent sous une pluie battante, dans la cour d'un château. Adam était là, juste derrière Julia, l'assistant de Sheperd se trouvait à terre apparemment mal en point sous les yeux de son mentor, horrifié.

-Adam laissez-le, cria-t-il. Il n'a rien fait !

Le vampire sourit d'un air mauvais.

-Il a tenté de me tuer, cher ami.

-Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait !

-De plus, ma compagne a besoin de se nourrir. Le sang de ton misérable assistant n'est pas digne d'elle, mais bon… Lorsque la faim se fait ressentir.

-Julia s'il vous plaît, ne faites pas cela !

-Julia… Abreuves-toi.

La vampire s'avança lentement près du jeune homme.

-NON ! JULIA !

-Elle ne peut t'entendre Erwan. Elle m'obéit.

Sheperd voulu courir l'arrêter, mais Julia leva la main et le figea sur place. Il ne pouvait qu'assister impuissant à la scène qui allait suivre.

Julia saisit le cou de l'assistant et lui parla doucement.

-Dis-moi, Quinto, tu souffres ?

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme eut un hoquet étranglé. Il souffrait énormément. Adam lui avait planté un pieu d'argent dans le sternum, et ce n'était malheureusement pas la seule blessure. Sa gorge avait été tranchée et le sang coulait à flot, ce qui ne manquait pas d'émoustiller les deux vampires présents.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû essayer de planter cette horrible chose dans mon Adam.

-Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite, siffla Adam. Julia fini-le.

Elle sourit et enfonça ses dents dans le cou de Quinto et le jeune italien cria de douleur. Il tremblait, pleurait, gémissait devant les yeux de son maître impuissant.

-Fais-le souffrir, dit encore Adam.

Elle releva la tête et arracha le pieu du torse du jeune homme. Elle le griffa jusqu'au sang avec, lui déclanchant d'horribles cris torturés. Mais le pire allait suivre.

Elle planta ses ongles dans sa peau, plongea carrément la main dans son torse et arracha son cœur. Pendant 5 secondes, qui parurent durer une éternité, Quinto, le jeune Italien prometteur, put voir battre son cœur dans la main de Julia. Ses yeux se voilèrent, la nuit l'emportait et la pluie accentuait sa sensation de froid. Le bruit des gouttes percutant le sol s'estompa et fit place au silence. Ses forces le quittèrent et son esprit s'envola dans la nuit.

Julia rapporta le cœur à Adam, qui le prit en souriant. Les deux vampires eurent un dernier regard pour Erwan, le visage ravagé par la douleur et disparurent le laissant retomber lourdement sur le sol boueux.

La danse de flashs reprit de plus belle et Remus commençait à avoir mal au cœur. Cela devenait vertigineux.

Il se revit avec Julia, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, juste avant que la séance de Legilimencie. Puis il la vit s'amuser avec d'autres jeunes gens, ses amis d'avant.

Et tout d'un coup, il se retrouva dans une chambre, ou plutôt un dortoir. C'était le dortoir des filles Gryffondors. Une lumière hivernale baignait la pièce.

Il vit un mouvement dans le lit, Julia peut-être ? Mais il remarqua qu'elle n'était pas seule. Il s'approcha et vit une silhouette musclée, avec de longs cheveux noirs corbeau. Une silhouette bien connue. Sirius embrassait passionnément Julia, ils étaient nus, en sueur et semblaient submergés de désir. La rage s'empara du cœur de Remus, la colère ne laissait plus de place pour un autre sentiment quel qu'il soit et son esprit fut empoisonné par la haine.

Un esprit qui fut propulsé violemment hors de celui de Julia.


	10. Dixième chapitre

Remus était revenu à lui en sursaut.

Il était là, le souffle court, à côté de Julia qui paraissait endormie. Il avait appris pourquoi Erwan voulait la mort du vampire qui se tenait sur le lit. Elle avait tué son apprenti, Quinto, de façon terrifiante.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il avait vue. Sirius et elle, dans le lit. Ils l'avaient trahi. Comment avait-ils pu faire cela ?

La rage envahit une nouvelle fois son esprit. Il se releva en essayant de reprendre ses esprits et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte. La main sur la poignée, il fut arrêté par le cri de Julia.

-Remus !

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de retenir les larmes de rage qui lui brouillaient la vue et l'entendit se lever.

-Remus, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je…

-Il n'y a rien à dire Julia. Vous vous êtes bien moqués de moi.

-Non Remus ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris !

-Moi je le sais bien, tu en avais envie, il en avait envie et voilà. C'est tout.

Elle courut vers lui et posa ses mains sur son dos.

-S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi ! Je t'aime tellement !

-Si tu m'aimais tu n'aurais pas fait ça.

La phrase trancha le cœur de Julia comme une lame.

-Non, pleura-t-elle. Je t'aime Remus !

Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme et s'appuya contre son dos.

-Remus pardonnes-moi, pardonnes-moi, s'il te plaît…

Il inspira profondément et mis les mains sur celle de Julia.

-Je t'aime, lui dit-il. Je t'aime plus que tout, tu n'imagines même pas. Mais… tu n'es pas prête apparemment. Je sentais bien que tu étais partagée en deux, mais tu as fait ton choix pendant les vacances apparement.

-Non, gémit-elle. C'est toi que j'aime !

-Julia… Je serai toujours là pour toi.

Il se retourna et pris la tête de Julia dans ses mains. Il appuya son front contre le sien et essuya les nombreuses larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme. Il ferma les yeux et l'embrassa tendrement une dernière fois.

Puis, d'un geste rapide, il se dégagea de ses bras, sortit de la chambre et referma en pleurant la porte derrière lui. Son cœur explosait de tristesse. Soudain lui vint l'image de Sirius et c'est rempli de haine et il couru à sa recherche, laissant Julia pleurer dans la pièce.

Sirius se trouvait dans le dortoir avec James et Peter, il les avait battus à plate couture au bras de fer. Maintenant ils faisaient des paris sur le prochain match de quidditch qui opposerait les Gryffondors aux Serdaigles.

Remus entra en essayant de paraître le plus calme possible.

-Lunard, cria James. Vous avez pu trouver des informations ?

-Oui, dit-il doucement. Beaucoup de choses intéressantes. Sirius j'aurais un service à te demander, tu peux venir ?

-Pas de problème ! Aller Pete', échauffe-toi ! Quand je reviendrai, t'auras ta revanche au bras de fer.

-Okay, fit ce dernier en se frottant douloureusement bras.

Remus emmena Sirius dans une salle de classe vide. Il referma à clef derrière lui et lança en chuchotant un sort pour insonoriser la pièce.

Il se jeta sur Sirius, les faisant tomber au sol.

-PUTAIN REMUS !

Mais le jeune homme en question ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus.Sirius étant entre ses jambes, il s'assit donc sur son ventre pour l'immobiliser.

-Remus ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?? ARRÊTE !

-JE TE FAISAIS CONFIANCE !

Sirius réussit à projeter Remus en arrière, et se releva tant bien que mal.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, lui cria-t-il en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre.

Remus, qui avait été projeté contre une table, se releva, un peu sonné.

-Tu sais, ce soir, pour aider Julia je suis entré dans son esprit. Je devais chercher des souvenirs qui pourraient expliquer la haine d'Erwan. Je les ai trouvés, je les ai vus et ensuite un autre s'est mis à défiler… Un souvenir dans lequel tu apparaissais…

-De… de quoi tu parles, fit Sirius mal à l'aise.

-NE ME PRENDS PAS POUR UN IMECILE !

-Mais Remus je…

-JE SAIS CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT ENSEMBLE !

-Remus calmes-toi ! Je… je vais t'expliquer…

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Tu m'as fait la pire chose qui soit ! Je l'aime Sirius ! Et toi tu viens foutre ta merde !

-Je sais que tu l'aimes, dit Sirius doucement. Je le sais bien. Mais… Moi aussi je l'aime de tout mon être. Mais je t'aime aussi. Tu es plus qu'un frère pour moi. C'est pour ça que je me suis effacé quand elle t'a choisi…

Remus ricana.

-Pour revenir par derrière.

-Non ! Non… je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… Non, en fait, je savais ce que je faisais. Je la voulais pour moi. Et elle m'a accepté, avec tendresse.

-Tais-toi Black, cracha Remus.

-Elle t'aime tellement. Elle a même crié ton nom quand on était ensemble dans le lit…

-TAIS-TOI !

En criant cela, Remus lui avait jeté une chaise qui alla s'écraser contre le mur derrière Sirius. Il avait bien compris comment le torturer et s'il continuait ainsi, Black serait mort dans quelques minutes. Des larmes de rage et de désespoir coulèrent le long de ses joues.

-Pourquoi tu me fais ça, demanda-t-il la voix tremblante.

-Remus il faut comprendre que toi, Julia et moi nous sommes liés. Tu ne peux pas te passer d'elle et je vendrais corps et âme pour l'avoir. Elle nous aime les deux, Remus, mais c'est toi qu'elle a choisi.

Remus leva la tête. Son ami avait un sourire triste.

-Toi et pas moi, ajouta-t-il amèrement.

-Comment je pourrais vous pardonner ?

-Tu ne peux pas. Tu ne pourras jamais me pardonner ce que je t'ai fait. Mais il faut que tu pardonnes à Julia., elle a besoin de toi. Je la torture et tu l'apaises, c'est comme ça.

Remus se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de lui.

-Comment t'en vouloir ? Je… J'aurais fait la même chose si elle t'avait choisi…

Sirius sourit et alla s'asseoir à côté de son ami. D'un geste amical, il le poussa.

-Et comment ! Espèce de prédateur ! Elle en vaut largement la peine…

-Plus encore… Ça va ta mâchoire ?

-Plus ou moins… Enfoiré tu me l'as presque décrochée !

-Milles excuses.

-Tu ne le penses pas !

-Absolument pas, fit Remus en souriant.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et firent retomber la pression. C'était un rire de soulagement qui enterrait la hache de guerre.

-Bien, dit Sirius en se levant. Si on allait chercher Julia. Je pense que tu n'as pas été tout tendre avec elle…

-En effet…

-Alors allons vite la retrouver avant qu'elle ne t'attaque et ne te vide de ton sang !

Là-dessus, ils sortirent de la salle et se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie.

Le cœur de Remus, bien qu'une certaine rancœur n'y restat, se fit plus léger. Il est vrai que c'était impardonnable, mais il dut admettre qu'il aurait fait exactement la même chose…

Ils arrivèrent devant la pièce et trouvèrent la porte entre ouverte. Ils entrèrent et étouffèrent un cri de stupeur.

La pièce était en désordre, le lit était à moitié cassé, la table renversée, le globe de verre brisé par terre et les draps étaient déchirés.

La peur s'empara d'eux. Il y avait eu une lutte ici et Julia avait disparu.

-JULIA ! JULIA !

Remus cria partout, il couru dans le corridor en appelant la jeune femme. Sirius examina la pièce et eut un frisson en voyant une traînée de sang sur la porte quand tout à coup, son regard se posa sur un objet brillant par terre. Il se pencha et ramassa un collier en argent représentant une espèce de T avec gravé dessus un E.

-Erwan, dit-il. Remus viens voir !

Remus arriva terrifié.

-Je ne l'ai pas trouvée !

-Regarde !

Sirius lui donna le collier.

-C'est une croix franciscaine !

-Une quoi ?

-C'est la croix de St François d'Assise !

-Assise ? Erwan avait emmené Julia là-bas ! Il a dû perdre son collier dans leur lutte.

-Merlin ! Où sont-ils maintenant ?

-Aucune idée… Loin probablement…

-Ne dis pas ça, sursauta Remus. Il faut prévenir Dumbledore !

-Et il va faire quoi ?

-J'en sais rien !

-Un p'tit tour de magie et…

-Ta gueule, le coupa Remus. Amène-toi !

Les deux amis coururent jusqu'au bureau du directeur, qui prenait le thé avec mme Pomfresh.

-Jeunes gens que vous arrive-t-il, demanda le directeur d'une voix calme.

-Monsieur, Erwan est ici ! Il a enlevé Julia !

Le directeur se leva brusquement et demanda gentiment à l'infirmière de partir.

-Que s'est-il passé M. Lupin ?

Remus s'avança devant le bureau en bois massif.

-Nous sommes allés, Julia et moi, dans la pièce à l'infirmerie. Je suis rentré dans son esprit et je crois que j'ai découvert pourquoi Erwan la chasse… Après…

Il se racla la gorge.

-Après je suis parti chercher Sirius et lorsque nous sommes revenus, la pièce avait été mise sens dessus dessous et Julia avait disparu…

Le directeur le regarda d'un air grave.

-Je vous avais dit de ne pas vous laisser submerger par ses souvenirs…

Remus fit semblant de ne pas comprendre.

-Comment cela ?

-Je suis vieux, pas stupide. Une histoire avec une jeune fille et deux garçons aux lèvres fendues et avec des cocards…

-Là n'est pas la question, dit fermement Sirius. Julia a été enlevée !

Dumbledore sourit.

-Oui je sais. Je vais envoyer des professeurs à sa recherche dans le parc. Quant à vous jeunes gens, je vous demanderai de remonter aux dortoirs…

-Mais il faut la retrouver ! Je veux la rechercher avec vous, dit Remus.

-Non non Remus, dit Dumbledore. J'envoie déjà 6 professeurs…

-Mais le château est immense, le coupa Sirius. Et le parc !

Le directeur soupira agacé.

-Messieurs, je ne vous autoriserai pas à sortir. C'est trop dangereux. Maintenant veuillez sortir !

Les deux gryffondors voulurent répondre, mais devant le regard insistant du directeur, ils se turent et remontèrent dans leur dortoir.

À peine avaient-ils franchi la porte de la salle commune que Lily leur sauta dessus.

-Remus ! Alors qu'as-tu découvert ?

-Beaucoup de choses, lui répondit-il. Mais… Lily… Julia a disparu. Erwan l'a enlevée.

Les yeux de Lily s'ouvrirent d'effroi. Elle mit la main devant la bouche pour éviter de crier et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée.

-Co… comment c'est po… possible, trembla-t-elle. Poudlard est sécurisé ! Dis-moi que c'est une blague !

Elle leva des yeux suppliants vers ses amis.

-Je crains que non Lily, dit Sirius d'une voix grave.

Lily éclata en sanglots. Qu'allait-elle faire si sa meilleure amie était tuée ?

James, attiré par les pleurs de sa chérie, accouru pour la consoler.

-Lunard, Patmol…Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Julia a été enlevée, dit une nouvelle fois Remus.

-QUOI, s'écria la voix de Peter derrière eux. Mais Remus tu étais avec elle tout le temps !

-Je crois que non Peter, fit James en regardant les visages de ses deux amis. Vous vous êtes battus. Vous l'avez laissée toute seule. Et maintenant…

-James, le coupa Lily qui pleura de plus belle. Ne dis pas ça !

-Mais il faut aller la chercher, dit Peter.

-On y avait pensé Pete' mais Dumbledore a envoyé des professeurs à notre place, lui répondit Sirius de mauvaise humeur.

-Il faut attendre, fit Remus dans un murmure. Demain j'irai à sa recherche…

-On ira tous à sa recherche, lui dit James. Nous sommes ses amis tout de même !

Remus sourit et monta dans la chambre.

Il s'assit sur le lit et prit la photo de Julia qui trônait sur sa table de chevet entre les mains. Elle avait un sourire éclatant et ses yeux pétillaient de rire.

-Tu parais de bonne humeur là, dit-il à la photographie.

-C'est normal, Peter vient de se faire attaquer sournoisement par Sirius et James, lui répondit-elle. Un massacre de boule-de-neige !

-Qui sait dans quel état tu te trouves à présent. Tu es peut-être…

-Morte ?

-Oui.

La photographie sourit tristement et haussa les épaules.

-Tu n'as pas peur ?

-Pas trop… Tu sais, j'ai toujours voulu que quelqu'un se pose la question de savoir où j'étais, ce qu'il m'arrivait ou si j'allais bien… Oui… Je crois que je voudrais que quelqu'un m'attende quelque part… J'ai vécu tant de chose, vu tellement de monde… Peut-être que dans la mort je trouverai cette personne.

-Mais moi je me les pose ces questions ! Dis-moi où tu es !

-Mais Remus, je suis une photographie ! Je ne me vois pas ! Je ne peux pas me déplacer ! Enfin… seulement dans les tableaux et photos…

Une lueur passa dans les yeux de Remus.

-Julia ! Erwan est obsédé par toi et Adam ! Il t'a peut-être emmené dans un repère…

-Sûrement.

-Et en tant que chasseur, il a des photos ou tableaux de ses proies !

-Hem… c'est probable…

-S'il te plait, essaie de voir si tu peux trouver un portrait de toi dans sa cachette !

-Je ne sais pas vraiment…

-FAIS-LE !

-D'accord, d'accord !

Sur ce elle disparu. Remus ne tenait plus en place, c'était le moment de vérité. Son cœur s'était arrêté de battre, puis il vit la Julia revenir, le visage pâle.

-J'ai trouvé, fit-elle doucement.

-Tu es vivante ?

-Oui…

-Dis-moi où c'est, la supplia-t-il.

-J'ai vu des arbres à travers une espèce de fenêtre… Il doit être dans une cabane… Dans la forêt.

Le visage de Remus s'illumina. Il sauta de joie et dit à la photographie :

-Je vais te retrouver ! Ne t'en fais pas !

Et il courut en bas pour prévenir les autres. Ils retrouveraient Julia coûte que coûte.


	11. Onzième chapitre

Dans la salle commune, Lily continuait de pleurer. James la tenait dans ses bras et essayait de la calmer, Peter et Sirius tentaient quelques paroles réconfortantes.

-Allez Liliy-jolie, dit James en berçant sa chérie. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que…

-On va la retrouver, le coupa Remus qui entra en trombe dans la salle commune.

Tous sursautèrent en même temps. Quelle idée folle avait-il trouvé ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis, demanda Sirius. Tu l'as trouvée ?

-Exactement !

Lily releva instantanément la tête.

-Quoi ?? Tu l'as trouvée ??

-Où ça, demanda Peter en sautant sur place.

-Eh bien… Dans la forêt.

-Mais la forêt est immense Remus, dit Sirius de mauvaise humeur. Et comment tu sais que c'est la forêt interdite ?

-C'est sûrement celle-là, lui répondit James. Si Erwan a assommé Julia pour la maîtriser, il a dû la porter et en quelques heures, il n'a pas pu aller bien loin… Il n'est pas sorcier et de toute façon transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard est impossible.

-Jolie déduction James, dit Peter.

-Oh James, s'écria Lily. Alors on peut la retrouver !

-Si on s'y met maintenant nous pourrons éviter le pire, dit Remus.

Ils se levèrent tous sauf Sirius. Lily courut chercher son manteau, Peter ceux des autres et James regarda d'un air fort étonné son ami qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

-Ça va Sirius ?

-Tu sais… On arrivera sûrement trop tard, lui répondit-il.

Remus lui frappa la tête d'un geste sévère.

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle m'ait trompée avec un con pareil. Arrête tes conneries et viens avec nous.

Sirius se leva bien vite. Son ami savait bien qu'au fond de lui, Sirius était mort de peur pour Julia.

-T'AS FAIT QUOI ??

Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent ensemble au cri de James.

-Longue histoire, trop peu de temps, fit Remus en poussant le gryffondor dehors.

Lily et Peter arrivèrent aussitôt et les trois autres enfilèrent leurs vestes.

Ils coururent vers la forêt interdite mais s'arrêtèrent devant, un peu anxieux.

Le vent soufflait fort et la neige tombait de plus belle, ce mélange glacial créant par moments des tourbillons de flocons. La forêt se tenait là, obscure et repoussante. Le vent sifflait entre les feuilles et faisait ciller la cime des arbres, donnant à l'atmosphère un air lugubre. Ils pénétrèrent doucement dans la forêt en regardant autour d'eux à la recherche d'un éventuel agresseur, puis, ayant pris un peu d'assurance, ils recommencèrent à courir en cherchant la cabane où se cachait Erwan.

Soudain James s'arrêta, le regard attiré par un reflet.

-Y'a un truc qui brille là !

Les autres s'arrêtèrent à leur tour.

-C'est quoi, demanda Peter.

-Aucune idée, je vais voir.

Il s'approcha lentement d'un buisson, en écarta quelques branches et poussa un cri qui les figea tous sur place.

-JAMES

Lily accourut vers lui. Il était tombé à terre et se tenait le bras en maudissant Erwan.

-Merlin que ce chasseur est une brute !!

-James ton bras, s'écria Peter. Tu saignes !

-Jolie déduction, grinça le jeune homme.

Remus s'assit à côté de lui et, avec son écharpe, lui fit un bandage.

-Je pense qu'Erwan a tout prévu, fit Sirius.

-Il a dû poser des pièges partout, dit Lily effrayée.

James la regarda d'un air grave.

-Ça me paraît évident. Lily c'est trop dangereux pour toi, retourne au château.

-Quoi ?? Mais non ! Je veux aid…

-Fais ce que je te dis, la coupa-t-il. Peter accompagne-la et allez prévenir Dumbledore que Julia doit se trouver dans une cabane dans la forêt. Ensuite rejoins-nous, on marquera notre chemin.

Peter aquieça et prit Lily par le bras.

-Mais non, cria-t-elle. Je veux la retrouver !

-Lily, lui dit doucement Remus, il a raison. Regarde, James a été blessé.

-C'est lui, alors, qui devrait rentrer !

Sirius s'approcha et la prit par les épaules.

-Evans, t'as pas compris qu'on a peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ? J'm'en fous si Potter se fait arracher le bras, mais si ça t'arrive à toi, j'en serais malade. S'il te plaît Lily… Rentre.

Elle voulu encore dire quelque chose, mais elle s'en garda. Ses joues, déjà bien rouges à cause du froid et de la neige, s'étaient empourprées de plus belle. Elle finit par rendre les armes et baissa la tête. James s'approcha et lui prit le menton, l'obligeant à remonter la tête. Il enleva une mèche couleur de feu de devant ses yeux et délicatement, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Aller Lily-jolie, murmura-t-il. Rentre, je t'en supplie.

Elle lui sourit et recula vers Peter.

-Retrouvez-la et sauvez-la, leur dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Et elle partit en compagnie de Peter à travers la tempête.

James la regarda s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité de la forêt quand soudain il sentit une main amicale se poser sur son épaule.

-Allons-y, lui dit Remus. Il ne faut pas s'attarder.

Ils reprirent leurs recherches en courant de plus belle et durent faire face à plusieurs pièges d'Erwan, dont un qui blessa Sirius à l'épaule.

Le jour commençait à se lever et la tempête n'avait pas faibli. Le froid leur piquait le visage, leurs joues étaient rouges et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir dans leurs membres et leur moral commençait à fléchir, quand tout à coup, Remus fut attiré par une odeur de fumée. En effet, grâce à son odora de loup-garou, il pouvait sentir l'odeur de la cheminée qui se trouvait à deux kilomètres d'eux.

-Par là, dit-il aux autres. Je sens quelque chose.

-Pas trop tôt, grogna Sirius dans son écharpe.

-T'es sûr, demanda James en grelottant.

-Sûr, lui répondit son ami.

Après une demi-heure de marche, ils arrivèrent devant une petite cabane de bois avec une petite cheminée d'où sortaient des volutes de fumée. Les trois jeunes hommes soufflèrent en même temps et se cachèrent derrière un bosquet.

-Il faut qu'on entre, chuchota Remus.

-Oh là, lui dit James. Calme-toi preux chevalier et arrête de t'agiter tu vas nous faire repérer.

-C'est le vent James, dit Sirius. Au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, y'a une tempête de neige.

-Bon taisez-vous, leur dit Remus. Je vais voir.

Malgré les avertissements de ses amis, il se leva, approcha à pas de loup de la fenêtre et regarda prudemment à travers.

La cabane était vide. Un lit lui faisait face avec une petite table à côté, un feu brûlait dans la cheminée et une chaise, sur laquelle trônait un vieux livre, se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Il se leva pour entrer, mais une main le retint en arrière et le fit tomber.

-Espèce de fou, lui dit James. Tu vas pas rentrer !

Sirius les rejoint après avoir fait le tour de la cabane pour s'assurer qu'Erwan n'était pas dans les environs.

-Il n'est pas là, leur dit-il. On peut entrer sans problème pour enlever Julia.

-Elle n'est pas là non plus, dit Remus.

-Peut-être que… enfin… Il l'a peut-être…

James ne savait pas comment dire à Remus qu'en ce moment, Erwan avait peut-être déjà tué Julia.

-Non, il ne l'a pas tuée, lui dit Sirius. Même si elle a fait des choses horribles, Erwan est fou de Julia.

-Oui mais il ne va pas attendre éternellement avant de la tuer. Il est sûrement en train de le faire maintenant ! On n'a aucun moyen de savoir si elle est morte ou pas. Et donc…

-Si on en a un, le coupa Remus. La tempête !

-Je crois que le froid t'a gelé le cerveau Lunard. Tu dis n'importe quoi.

-Non, je vous assure ! La tempête est magique. C'est Julia qui l'a déclenchée ! Les vampires peuvent influencer le temps. C'est lors de leurs attaques, vu qu'ils sont plus faibles à la lumière, ils déclenchent des tempêtes pour masquer le soleil.

-Ça me paraît un peu gros, dit Sirius.

-Mais oui, fit James. Elle est en danger ! Elle se défend comme elle peut ! Mais ça veut dire que…

-Quand la tempête s'arrêtera… Elle sera morte, finit Remus.

Ils se regardèrent mal à l'aise. Il fallait absolument la retrouver.

Remus se releva, brisa le verre de la fenêtre et entra dans la pièce.

Le feu le réchauffa tout de suite. Il regarda autour de lui et vit tout l'attirail du chasseur de vampire. Une bouteille d'eau bénite, plusieurs crucifix en argent et en bois, une hache, un maillet, des clous en argents et plusieurs chapelets en argent. Puis son regard se porta sur la petite table à côté du lit où un petit cadre ovale se trouvait. C'était une petite peinture représentant Julia.

Remus s'en approcha et la prit dans les mains.

-Elle s'est enfuie, lui dit le portrait.

-Quoi, s'écria James derrière Remus.

-Il est complètement amoureux d'elle, mais il l'a torturée.

-C'est un monstre ce type, fit Sirius.

-Elle a profité d'un moment d'inattention et elle s'est sauvée. Erwan la suivit… Il faut vite la retrouver Remus.

L'angoisse s'emparait de son cœur. La forêt était immense, jamais ils ne la retrouveraient.

Il sentit la main de James se poser sur son épaule.

-Remus il va falloir y aller. On a encore beaucoup de recherches à faire.

Il reposa le cadre sur la table et les trois garçons repartirent dans la tempête.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, une bourrasque de vent glacé les plaqua au mur. La tempête était toujours aussi forte, mais la lumière filtrait à travers les tourbillons de flocons, ce qui inquiéta Remus. Si la tempête faiblissait cela voulait dire que Julia faiblissait. Le temps leur était compté.

Ils se dirigèrent en courant vers les rives du lac, suivant l'odora de Remus. Il avait cru déceler, pendant une seconde, l'odeur de Julia dans une bourrasque de vent.

-Y a personne, constata amèrement Sirius en arrivant au bord du lac gelé.

-Tu ne t'es pas trompé, demanda James. Tu es fatigué, tu l'as peut-être imaginé.

-Non, dit brusquement Remus. Je… je l'ai sentie ! Elle a dû passer par ici…

La peur nouait sa gorge au fur et à mesure que la tempête s'atténuait. Elle était à bout de force.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un cri suraigu qui les figea tous sur place. Ils se tournèrent alors du côté d'où était venu le son, sur le lac gelé. Ils purent déceler à travers la neige une silhouette qui courait tant bien que mal sur la glace.

-JULIA !

Après l'avoir appelée, Remus courut vers elle.

Elle semblait extenuée, terrifiée, sur le point d'abandonner.

-NE BOUGE PLUS, cria une voix venue de nulle part.

Remus s'arrêta et fixait dès à présent l'homme qui pointait son arme sur lui.

Il était chaussé d'une paire de longue botte en cuir noir qui couvraient un pantalon de la même couleur jusqu'aux genoux et portait une chemise blanche ainsi qu'un long manteau brun foncé qui avaient vieilli au court du temps. Son visage aussi s'était transformé ; Il avait l'air plus vieux, plus sage, plus mature. Mais le plus impressionnant avec ce personnage, c'était l'arme qu'il brandissait. Un fusil en argent et en bois avec un viseur qui avait été modifié. Il comportait une partie ronde, près de la gâchette, qui contenait les munitions. Avec cela, il pouvait apparemment tirer en rafale.

-Qui êtes-vous, demanda James.

-C'est Erwan, dit Remus. C'est le chasseur de vampire.

-Qui es-tu ? Comment sais-tu qui je suis ?

-On a lu votre journal, lui dit Sirius.

-Et je suis entré dans l'esprit de Julia, fit Remus. Je vous ai vu et je sais ce qu'elle a fait. Ce n'était pas sa faute, Adam l'a obligée.

-TAIS-TOI, cria encore Erwan. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé !

Remus, qui avait levé les mains en voyant l'arme, les abaissa doucement, sans brusquer son geste.

-Oui je le sais. Elle a tué Quinto…

-Ne prononce pas son nom, le coupa Erwan.

-Adam la possédait, Julia ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait.

-Remus fais attention, dit James. Il a quand même une arme pointée sur toi !

-Lunard, joue pas les héros, dit ensuite Sirius. Le pousse pas à bout.

Remus ne fit pas attention aux avertissements de ses amis. Il était trop occupé à regarder Julia qui se rapprochait de plus en plus.

-Tu ferais mieux d'écouter tes amis, dit Erwan dans un ricanement. Je la tuerai tôt ou tard.

-Mais vous l'aimez, comment pouvez-vous désirer sa mort ?

-Elle a pris la vie d'un innocent, mon amour pour elle ne changera en rien son sort.

Sirius s'avança alors vers Remus.

-On vous en empêchera.

-C'est fort courageux de votre part, mais je tuerai tout ce qui se placera entre moi et ma cible. Que vous soyez animagi ou lycanthrope.

Les deux furent surpris. Comment pouvait-il savoir cela ?

-Comment savez-vous que nous sommes animagis, demanda James.

-Je ne suis pas sorcier, néanmoins j'ai une certaine connaissance des plantes. Avec une préparation, je peux délier la langue de bien des personnes…

-Et si les potions ne marchent pas, vous utilisez la manière forte, dit Sirius qui commençait à s'énerver.

-En effet, sourit Erwan.

-Remus ?

C'était la voix fatiguée de Julia.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle et virent un spectacle désolant. Elle se tenait là devant eux, les habits déchirés, des marques de brûlures sur tout le corps et le souffle court.

Erwan se tourna et braqua son arme sur elle.

-N'essaie plus de t'échapper, ou je tue tes amis.

-Ils ne t'ont rien fait, lui dit-elle d'un air suppliant. Laisse-les partir !

-T'en fait pas pour nous, dit James en sortant discrètement sa baguette. On sait se défendre.

Erwan tira alors aux pieds du jeune homme, qui sauta en arrière.

-J'aimerais que tout le monde m'obéisse et ne fasse pas de geste stupide, dit-il.

James se releva et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant le projectile qu'Erwan avait tiré. C'était un pieu, apparemment en argent, avec une croix gravée dessus, qui s'était planté dans la glace.

-Vous êtes un grand malade.

L'homme ricana.

-Erwan s'il te plait, laisse-les partir, dit Julia en avançant.

L'homme rebraqua son arme sur Remus.

-Si tu avances encore je tue ton tendre ami. Je ne plaisante pas

-Julia, défends-toi, dit alors Sirius.

Elle ne comprit qu'au bout de quelques secondes. Comment savait-il qu'elle pouvait influencer le climat ? Remus avait peut-être lu cela quelque part et les avait prévenus.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Le vent, qui avait faibli, se renforça et l'air devint glacial. La neige tomba si fort qu'on ne voyait plus rien à deux mètres devant soi. Un tourbillon se forma autour d'Erwan et de Julia et ils disparurent en une seconde, laissant Remus, Sirius et James seuls sur la glace.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, demanda James. Où sont-ils ?

-Elle nous a protégé, lui répondit Sirius.

Remus regardait partout autour de lui, les cheveux battus par le vent, réfléchissant à l'endroit où pourrait se trouver Julia et Erwan.

-Il faut qu'on les retrouve, dit-il aux autres. Sortez vos baguettes !

C'est alors que quelque chose fut tiré dans leur direction. C'était l'un des pieux d'Erwan. L'objet déchira les vêtements de Sirius à l'épaule et frôla sa peau, déclanchant chez le jeune homme un cri de douleur.

-De l'argent, cria-t-il. Rem' fais attention, les pieux sont en argent !

-Je crois qu'il avait remarqué, fit James.

-ATTENTION !

Remus sauta sur James, lui évitant ainsi de se prendre l'un des pieux entre les deux yeux.

-Heureusement que t'étais là Lunard.

-Relèves-toi, lui dit son ami. Il faut qu'on reste groupé.

Les trois jeunes hommes étaient dos-à-dos, déviant tous les projectiles en jetant des sorts.

Malheureusement, la visibilité étant mauvaise, un des pieux vint se planter dans le bras du loup-garou, lui arrachant un cri qui déchira l'air.

-Lunard, crièrent James et Sirius en se retournant.

-REMUS !

Julia apparu et courut vers lui.

-Julia non ! Ne t'approche pas !

Elle continua à courir vers eux, voyant que les tirs avaient cessé.

-Allez chercher de l'aide, dit-elle à James et Sirius en s'agenouillant. Vite !

-On ne va pas te laisser toute seule face à ce malade, lui dit Sirius.

-C'est vrai que ta tempête est forte mais Erwan est malin, dit James.

-MAIS ALLEZ-Y, cria-t-elle en entendant les gémissements de Remus.

En sursautant, ils se levèrent à contrecœur. Sirius laissa sa baguette à Julia.

-Attends-moi, lui dit-il. Je reviens vite.

James et lui partirent d'un pas mal assuré, regardant autour deux et Julia se concentra sur Remus.

-Remus, je suis là, lui dit-elle doucement.

Il essaya de se relever, mais la douleur du pieu en argent était trop forte.

-Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi méchant…

-Tu parles de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? Tu avais raison… Je t'ai trahi…

-Non ! Je m'excuse… j'aurais fait la même chose.

Une larme de bonheur coula le long de la joue du vampire.

-J'aimerais bien te prendre dans mes bras, mais l'énorme chose qui est dans mon bras m'en empêche, dit-il en souriant.

Julia rit en se penchant pour l'embrasser, mais elle se figea soudainement et eut le souffle coupé. L'horreur s'était emparée d'elle.

-Que…

Remus posa ses yeux sur une longue pointe en métal brillant qui était apparue au milieu du ventre de la jeune femme.

-JULIA !!

Le cri résonna dans les airs, faisant se retourner James et Sirius qui avaient atteint la rive.

-Rem… Remus, balbutia-t-elle.

-Je suis là ! Je… je suis là !

Laissant de côté la douleur de son bras, il se releva et lui caressa le visage d'une main tremblante.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là, pleurait-il.

James et Sirius arrivèrent en courant. Au moment où ils s'agenouillèrent à côté de lui, ils entendirent deux détonations au loin et deux pointes argentées vinrent transpercer le buste de Julia.

Le temps se figea. Les flocons étaient suspendus, le vent s'était arrêté et plus aucun son ne filtrait dans l'air.

Les trois gryffondors étaient figés par la terreur ; leur amie se tenait là, devant eux, respirant bruyamment et gémissant de douleur. Erwan apparu derrière elle. Il marchait lentement et la regardait étrangement. L'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage, comme s'il n'avait pas pu contrôler ses gestes. Il braqua son arme sur Sirius qui tenait fermement sa baguette.

-Je… je…

-Vous l'avez tuée, cracha Sirius.

-Je l'aime, dit Erwan d'une voix tremblante. Elle doit être mienne…

-Pourquoi l'avez-vous tuée, cria-t-il.

-Elle voulait m'abandonn…

-Vous méritez de mourir, dit Sirius en levant sa baguette.

-Sirius…, appela James.

-Avada… Kad…

-SIRIUS !


	12. Douzième chapitre

-Avada… Kad…

-SIRIUS !

Tout s'était passé très vite. Erwan avait pris peur et tira sur Sirius l'un de ses pieux en argent. Au même moment, la voix du directeur coupa le jeune homme dans sa formule et protégea, en lançant un sort, son élève.

-Erwan, lâchez votre arme s'il vous plaît, dit doucement le directeur.

L'homme terrifié montra Sirius d'un signe de tête.

-Et lui ? Il me tuera.

-M.Black, auriez-vous l'obligeance d'abaisser votre baguette, demanda le directeur.

-Non, fit le jeune homme en lançant un regard noir à Erwan.

A ce moment-là, Dumbledore figea Erwan, qui tomba raide comme un tronc sur la glace.

-Il ne peut plus rien faire maintenant. Et le plus important, il me semble, est l'état de votre amie.

Sirius eut un déclic qui le fit s'agenouiller aux côtés de Julia qui suffoquait. Elle était dans les bras de Remus qui, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, la berçait et lui caressait le visage.

-Professeur, dit James la voix nouée, vous en ne pouvez pas faire quelque chose ?

-Je crains que non, M.Potter…

-Mais vous n'allez pas la laisser crever, cria rageusement Sirius.

L'homme le regarda d'un air grave à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune puis s'agenouilla à côté de Julia et posa une main sur son front.

-Elle ne meurt pas, Sirius. Elle ne peut pas…

-Pas de cette manière, le coupa Remus dans un sanglot. Il faut… il faut…

-Lui couper la tête, termina le directeur.

Julia les regarda terrifiée. Elle suffoquait, s'étranglait et respirait bruyamment.

-Endormez-moi, dit-elle dans un souffle.

-Ne parle pas mon amour, dit tendrement Remus.

Mais elle s'agrippa au bras de son ami et insista.

-End… endormez-moi !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire, demanda James dans un murmure.

Le directeur se releva et se dirigea vers Erwan.

-M. Lupin, vous savez transplaner n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui professeur, mais…

-Prenez Julia et transplanez dans le parc du château, vers le saule.

Il se pencha vers Erwan et lui saisit le bras.

-Ne posez pas de question, faîtes ce que je dis.

Là-dessus, Dumbledore disparu avec le corps d'Erwan.

-Il nous fait quoi là, demanda Sirius toujours de mauvaise humeur.

James se leva à son tour et marcha en direction du château.

-Sirius, si on se transforme, on arrivera assez vite au saule. Magne-toi.

-Mais…

-Ta gueule et fais ce que je te dis !

James se transforma en un cerf majestueux et se retourna, attendant Sirius, lequel se dépêcha de prendre la forme d'un chien.

Remus resta seul avec Julia dans les bras.

-Re… Remus… J… j'ai ma… al, gémit-elle.

-Je sais… Mais le professeur a trouvé un moyen de te guérir. Tu verras, tu iras mieux...

Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

-Et on terminera notre année, après tu viendras chez moi et on vivra ensemble, sanglota-t-il.

-Imp... possible… On va p-pas se voir pendant un… long mom…ent

-Ne dis pas ça !

-Vous al…lez m'end… ormire…

-Non !

-Et je… je ne me rév..eillerai… que si.. on m'appelle…

Remus explosa en pleurs et serra fort son aimée.

-Non tu dois rester avec moi ! Tu m'entends ? C'est moi ! Je t'aime !

Julia s'étrangla et toussa douloureusement.

-Je suis la personne qui t'attend ! Je m'inquiète de savoir comment tu vas, je me demande à chaque seconde où tu es, je…

-Co… comment tu sais… ça ?

Il sourit tristement.

-Apparemment, les tableaux sont plus que des images…

-Rem..

-Ne me laisse pas. Pitié.

-Remus !

Elle s'agrippa à lui juste avant de s'étouffer une fois de plus. Le moment de partir était venu. Remus la serra dans ses bras et transplana là où le professeur Dumbledore les attendait.

Il se tenait à côté du saule cogneur, l'air grave. À ses pieds se trouvait un cercueil en bois de cerisier sculpté finement, avec à l'intérieur un matelas blanc en soie et un coussin de la même couleur.

-Remus aidez-moi à la mettre à l'intérieur, lui demanda le directeur alors que James et Sirius arrivaient vers eux.

L'élève essaya de soulever Julia, mais la douleur du pieu resté dans son bras l'en empêcha. Voyant cela, le directeur s'approcha doucement du jeune homme, entoura le pieu de ses mains noueuses et l'enleva d'un coup sec, ce qui arracha un cri douloureux au loup garou. Puis avec un sort, il soigna la blessure d'où le sang s'écoulait.

Après avoir retiré le pieu qui était resté dans le dos de Julia, ils la mirent délicatement dans le cercueil en bois, avec l'aide de Sirius

-Il faut se dépêcher, dit James. Des élèves vont venir voir ce qu'il se passe.

-Ne vous en faites pas, dit alors Dumbledore. J'ai interdit l'accès à cette partie du château et j'ai lancé un sort de protection. Personne ne peut voir ce qu'il se passe.

Puis le directeur prit un sourire triste.

-Maintenant, il faut faire vos adieux à votre amie. Je crains que vous ne la revoyiez pas avant longtemps.

Les trois jeunes hommes le regardèrent avec des yeux remplis de larmes. Ce fut James qui se pencha sur elle en premier.

-Julia… Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir connue plus.

La jeune femme sourit doucement.

-Tu es quelqu'un de très important pour nous, continua-t-il. Je ne sais pas quand tu te réveilleras… Mais j'espère qu'on se reverra…

La tristesse noua sa gorge et il fut incapable de dire un mot de plus. Il décrocha le collier que Lily lui avait offert pour Noël de son cou et le mis dans la main de Julia avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Puis il se leva et recula pour faire place à Sirius.

Il tremblait de rage et de tristesse et se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas faiblir, mais commença à pleurer et posa sa tête sur le ventre du vampire.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il entre deux sanglots. Je n'ai pas pu te protéger !

Puis il l'embrassa tendrement et chuchota au creux de son oreille :

-Ne nous oublie pas… Ne nous oublie pas, je t'en supplie.

Pour toute réponse, elle posa une main fragile sur la tête aux cheveux noirs et laissa une larme glisser le long de sa joue.

Quand vint le tour de Remus, le directeur le pressa.

-M.Lupin, il faut faire vite, dit-il. Elle se fatigue beaucoup.

Le loup garou aquieça et se pencha sur Julia. Il lui prit la main et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Julia je serai toujours à toi, murmura-t-il.

Elle ferma les yeux et des larmes rcouleur sang en coulèrent.

-Je t'attendrai. Je penserai sans cesse à toi, je… je m'inquiéterai pour toi…

Sa respiration se fit plus lente et plus calme.

-Et un jour… un jour tu te réveilleras…

Elle rouvrit faiblement les yeux.

-Et je serai là, à t'attendre…

-Je vous aime, souffla-t-elle.

Elle referma les yeux et sa respiration s'arrêta.

Le directeur s'agenouilla à côté de Remus qui tremblait et sanglotait et posa la main sur son épaule pour le réconforter, puis il demanda aux garçons de refermer le lourd cercueil. La partie du dessus était une œuvre d'art. Une rose y était sculptée avec d'autres ornements au tour.

-Il faut l'enterrer maintenant, dit-il après avoir sellé la magnifique pièce en bois.

Ils déposèrent le cercueil au fond d'un trou creusé au pied du saule et l'ensevelirent les larmes coulant le long de leurs visages.

-James, Sirius, Remus, dit doucement Dumbledore lorsqu'ils eurent fini. Vous allez passer des temps difficiles. Il va falloir consoler Lily ainsi que vous-même. Vous aurez une semaine de congés.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes.

-Aucune de mes paroles ne pourra vous réconforter, je le sais, mais si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, venez vers moi. Ne laissez pas la tristesse envahir votre cœur et se transformer en haine. Ne vous détruisez pas. Vous reverrez Julia, j'en suis convaincu.

Là dessus il enleva le sort de protection et partit dans le château, laissant seuls les trois amis.

Ils restèrent là encore de longues minutes.

Le vent s'était arrêté, la neige ne tombait plus et le soleil était réapparu dans le ciel et ils se ressaisirent tous les trois et se regardèrent en souriant tristement.

-Dumbledore a raison, dit James. Il ne faut pas se laisser aller… C'est pas comme si elle était morte pour de bon.

Sirius lui donna un coup dans le ventre.

-Arrête de dire des horreurs Potter.

Les deux marchèrent lentement en direction du château, mais ils s'arrêtèrent en voyant Remus, toujours immobile sous le saule.

-Je t'attends, murmura-t-il. Je t'attends…

Et il rejoint ses amis en respirant une grande bouffée d'air frais.


	13. Treizième chapitre

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle commune déserte (les autres élèves étant partis prendre leur petit déjeuner), Lily et Peter leur sautèrent dessus.

Tous les deux fondirent en larmes en apprenant la nouvelle. Peter s'en remit assez vite, mais Lily pleura encore pendant des jours et James faisait tout pour la consoler. Sirius laissa tomber sa haine pour Lucius, alla lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé et le consola du mieux qu'il put.

Remus, quant à lui, faisait tout pour rester fort. Malheureusement, même si extérieurement il paraissait calme, intérieurement il était ravagé par la douleur et la tristesse.

Au fil du temps, la douleur le quitta et la tristesse, bien qu'elle fut toujours présente, se calma. Chaque fois qu'il le put, il se rendit au pied du saule pour parler à son tendre amour. La vie continua, calme et paisible.

Mais un jour, le destin frappa encore une fois et mit les Potters sur le chemin de Lord Voldemort. Lorsqu'il parla de la mort de Lily et James à Julia, il vit l'herbe devenir fade et triste autour de l'arbre.

C'est à ce moment-là que le sentiment qu'il reverrait Julia le frappa. Au fond de lui il en était persuadé… Julia reviendrait.

_**To be continued…**_


	14. Fin de la première partie

**TO BE CONTINUED J'AI ECRIT !!**

Nous voilà à la fin de la première partie de cette aventure Potterienne!!

Julia est endormie et les deux hommes de sa vie, Sirius et Remus, ne font que penser à elle…

Bien évidemment, avec une fin pareille, j'étais super frustrée !!

Ouaip non mais je vais pas finir une histoire de cette façon !! C'est comme cela que j'ai écrit la suite : Ladies and gentlemen, I give to you…VAN HELSING (Par saint George ! Je me suis trompée d'endroit !)

**Lith : Et tu retourneras poussière…**

_En 17 ans, le monde avait changé..._

_Lily et James sont morts, leur fils se bat contre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, aidé par l'Ordre du Phoenix._

_17 ans et pourtant... elle était toujours présente..._

**Par contre j'aurais besoins d'aide! héhé je suis un boulet en informatique (c'est à peine si je trouve le dossier Word :-p)**

**Le site de Fanfiction m'a appris que... j'ai trop de document enregistrés!! Je veux bien mais je fais comment les chapitres alors? Parce que la suite de l'histoire est longue!**

**Si quelqu'un pouvais m'aider, m'expliquer comment on publie une histoire, faire les chapitre sur ce site, ça serait génial! Pitié aidez-moi!**

**Votre auteur dévouée qui vous remercie d'avoir lu son histoire jusque là!!**


End file.
